Revenge!
by Emrald Nut
Summary: I haven't updated forever, but Im back. It's round two in the Yuna vs. Ultimate Evil battle for Spira. This time, Yu Yevon and Seymour have teamed up for a deadly combination in a classic good vs. evil tale of adventure that are all too rare on this site.
1. The Farplane

Hi, first time writer so plz, plz, plz, reveiw. Be honest, and open where I need to improve, also rate the chapters 1 through 5 overall. Thanx lots.

* * *

"Kid, Kid, get up stupid."

"Good job teaching him to get up bright and early"

"Shut up Auron"  
  
Tidus awoke to see to men standing over him. "No, go away, to early" he mumbled, and rolled over. "Tsk, Tsk," Jehct, his father, jested, and proceeded to tip over the bed Tidus was sleeping on.  
  
"Now get up, we got lots to do today" "How could you have stuff to do when your dead?" Tidus asked groggily. Auron chuckled; the kid wasn't quite as thick as Jecht made him out to be.  
  
"Fine lay there, see what I care, she's your girl" said Jehct mockingly.  
  
Tidus instantly bolted upright. "Okay," he submitted, "what's going on." "Less talking, the sooner you move the sooner you find out.

After he got ready they went to go see the fayth of Behumaut. (You know, the stupid kid in purple)

* * *

"Hello" the fayth said simply.

"Uhh, Hi," Tidus said uncomfortably

He hadn't seen this kid for a while and whenever he did he usually didn't like whatever it was the kid had to say.

"You remember me of course," so I'm just going to get right to the point.

As you know, Tidus, you have done us all a favor by ending our dreams" said the fayth. Tidus nodded, not really knowing what to expect.

"We have decided that in return we shall give you one more life, as you definitely deserve it." Tidus looked confused, and the fayth went on. "Whenever you are ready, we shall send you.

Tidus hesitated for a moment. "Sooo, your gonna send me back?" he asked stupidly. "Isn't that what he just said?" butted in Jehct, "so are you going, or not?"

"A little bit of prior notice might have been nice, but yeah, of course." Tidus said snapping back into reality.

"Very well." Said the fayth. He looked to Jehct. "Here," said Jehct, "you might want this." He handed Tidus a strange circular machina device from Zanarkand, which Tidus instantly recognized as a music player.  
  
"What for?" he asked. "We have absolutely no idea where your going to come back" explained the fayth, "all my power is going into making sure it's not in the middle of the atmosphere, with no where to go but straight down to a puddle of gore." "That paints a pretty picture," said Tidus.  
  
"I'm not here to satisfy your mind with pretty images, I'm doing you a favor."_ Geez, I'm dead and he still gives me the same crap as before_, thought Tidus.  
  
"So I guess I'll be leaving again," said Tidus, and with that he said his goodbyes, see you when I snuff it agains, and braced for impact.


	2. Back to Being Human

Disclaimer- I do not own any names, places, or characters used here on in the last chapter, or in any other chapter. They all belong to Squaresoft (Except for some parts of the plot, that I can rightfully say came from me... MINE!)

* * *

I haven't gotten a single review, not one! You people make me very angry!

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! If I don't get reviews this chapter, I will end this story with everyone dying! If you read it, it's your duty to tell me how bad it sucked! I'm even excepting anonymous reviews here people! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! HISS!  
  
Okay, now I shall begin.

* * *

Tidus came in to Spira flat on his back, nearly a foot a half from the ground, and in the middle of a very large cave.  
  
"THUMP" 

"OW, DAMN!" He got up and looked around. What he saw was everything he expected, and nothing he wanted. He knew exactly where he was and cursed his own luck for it. He had trained here a billion times before fighting Sin, the Omega Ruins.  
  
_Of all the places in Spira, I had to land in the one furthest from civilization... Then again, at least I know where the hell I am.  
  
_For any normal man, the Omega Ruins is a place where the fiends are so tough, you'd be dead before you knew what was going on, however Tidus, is not normal, for one, he is dead, and pyreflies make a much more efficient body than anything else. Oh yeah, and he helped destroy Yu Yevon, the once most powerful thing on the planet. So fiends are just an abundant source of annoyance, and Gil.  
  
_Well, I might as well see what pops packed for me to play... hehe, pops packed play... I scare myself.  
_  
He reached for the machina music player and started it up. As he turned it on a somewhat familiar voice blasted the speakers. "What can I do for you!"  
  
(For those of us whom are confused as to what that is I shall explain. That was the first line of the opening song for Final Fantasy X2 and was supposedly sung by Yuna. Okay, back to the story)  
  
For some reason Tidus enjoyed this song more than any other and continually flipped back to it until finally he made it to the end of the ruins. Here he found a blue traveler's sphere. He was about to try and activate it when a voice interrupted him.  
  
"Sorry mate, that things been dead for at least a year now, maybe more."  
  
The stranger stepped closer, he wore a full merchants backpack and was a little chubby. He talked like a used car salesmen and would probably do very well in that field.

"Forgive me for not introducing my self, I am O'aka the 3rd, merchant extroda...wait a minute, are you that crazy kid who left with Lady Yuna on her saving the world quest."  
  
"Yeah, and you were that crazy merchant who kept asking me for an investment. Hey weren't you in prison?" said Tidus

"Well I was see, but when New Yevon took over I made my escape and got lost in the system. Now nobody knows any wiser." said O'aka, and immediately changed the subject, "now since I know you, and you know me, I'm gonna give you a deal see. What I have here is a brand new, high quality PLC, or Personal Lake Crosser. I'm gonna sell it to you for the low, low introductary price of only 200... thousand gil."  
  
_OOOOOOkaaaayyy this guy is starting to scare me, and he's a freakin scam. _Thought Tidus

"I'll give you this Deathbringer sword, a Fatal Cait Sith, and a Knight Lance if you drop it to 150." Bargained Tidus.

O'aka pulled out a calculator and started madly clicking away, then demanded to see the weapons and after a full ten minutes of typing and examaning he looked up.

"Done," O'aka said finally. They finished the deal and Tidus was about to head off on the watercraft when he remembered something.

"Wait, isn't machina illegal?"  
  
"Not anymore, don't you remember, New Yevon, the Machine Faction."  
  
"Oh yeah," Tidus lied, and took off.

* * *

Okay typing this stuff takes a lot more time than it does to read it, so forgive me if it seems kinda short. If you've some how managed to read through these chapters without vomiting than REVIEW DAMMIT. Than maybe if I knew what sucked about it, it might just significantly suck less! Thank you, and keep reading and reviewing. 


	3. Hiya

Hi all, tis me once again, I'm back, and I'm still angry that I have not received any reviews, but I'm not quite as angry as I was. I've decided to delay my threat from last chapter until I become incredibly furious again. So now I must march on to chappy 3

* * *

The trip back to Besaid was a long one for Tidus, he kept thinking about what to say and how to appear when he reached the island.  
  
_Hmmm, maybe I should lay on her bed and wait until she walks into her room... no that would be to creepy for her... KIDNAP WAKKA!!!!! Wait, that's too liable to blow up in my face... ooooo, I know, I'll set something on fire! Ha, it's genius. Then suddenly appear behind her in the crowd like I was always there and never left. Hell ya, I'm so smart... now where the hell am I?  
_  
He was looking at a map he that "disappeared" from O'aka's bag and "magically" appeared in his pocket, when suddenly a little fish type fiend jumped out of the water and latched onto his shoulder.  
  
_Oh I'm havin fish tonight,_ thought Tidus and decided to test his black mage skills he had been working on in the Farplane. He tossed the fish into the air and cast fira. It landed near perfectly in his lap, well cooked and only slightly singed around the edges. 

_Oh yeah! _he thought and pumped his fist in the air while pointing is index finger straight up.

(You know, his arm manuver victory thing, yeah, you know)

* * *

He stopped in Luca where he lodged for the night, making sure to keep his face hidden. It was here in which he first learned of the new Zanarkand Abes team. The thought of his long dead hometown getting a new blitz team made him snort.  
  
_Like they could even compare to the glory and honor that was my Abes_.  
  
He was angry that the people give his town so little respect, and the thought bothered him for the rest of the night.  
  
He woke up bright and early the next morning, and he was lucky he did, for when he headed for his PLC, he saw two people trying to steal it.  
  
He reached for his sword, but thought better of it.  
  
"Good morning gentlemen" he said kindly, "engine trouble?"  
  
The men just shrugged. "Here, look here" he said and beckoned one of them to look into the engine compartment, and the thief looked down. At this point he grabbed the thief's head, and slammed it into a valve, then proceeded to chuck him into the water. The other one started to run.  
  
"You couldn't have made me happier," said Tidus, who picked up one of the tools the thieves were using, and whipped it at his head. It scored a direct hit that sent the theif flying off the dock, onto a boat, and right into a 6' 2", 450lb drunk.  
  
_I'd have made daddy proud_, thought Tidus and rode off toward Besaid. 

( Now I know you are complaining because Tidus punished the theives when he himself stole the map from O'aka, well there is a difference. #1. There is a difference between a 10 gil map and a 150,000 gil watercraft. #2. O'aka is a freakin scam and he had it comin. Finally after all the money I had paid to O'aka in FFX, he owes me! I'm seriously considering killing him off anyway. Now back to the story without me interupting myself again.)

* * *

He arrived in mid afternoon while everyone was busy preparing for the celebration of Wakka's birthday.  
  
_Dammit, I am good_.  
  
While everyone was out getting supplies he crept into Wakka's house, now complete with children's bedrooms much to Tidus's surprise, and found a blitzball, some oil, and a birthday banner, and he made his way out.  
  
As Yuna's party made their way back to the village Tidus prepared to make his move. He avoided looking at Yuna so he wouldn't get distracted. They were all inside when he took aim. He had wrapped the banner around the blitzball and doused it with the oil.  
  
_Fire away_, he thought and lit the ball up, and let it fly. It sailed in a beautiful arc straight into a nearby brush, which lit up like downtown Luca on New Year's Eve. The bush caught the tree next to it on fire and he was beginning to get worried when finally a girl about Yuna's age dressed in black with gray hair poked her head out the window.  
  
"Hey Yuna," said Paine, "have you seen that ban... SON OF A BITCH! Lulu, get Lulu!" People ran outside to see what the problem was. Everyone crowded around the fire and it took Lulu nearly two minutes to get to the front. Meanwhile Tidus blended into the crowd and found exactly who he was looking for.  
  
Yuna was standing near the front of the crowd in silent admiration for Lulu, who stood with her arms high in the air as she cast waterga and immediately put the fire out. She was just breathing her sigh of relief when she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"Wow, Lu can really bring on the water" it said and she turned around to see the one person who she never expected to see next to her again. Her eyes went huge and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Hiya," said Tidus, and Yuna passed out cold.

* * *

KK that was chappy 3. I know I know it still has absolutely nothing to do with Yu Yevon and it probably won't until about chapter 5. I hope everyone liked, but then again I can't tell because nobody ever sends me those little things I pray for every night before I go to bed... 

REVIEWS!! Good day.


	4. Catching Up

First of all I'd like to point out that Chitters 66 is now the single coolest person on the planet, closely followed by Darkitty. Why, because they gave me my first reviews. Even if he whined about me whining about me not getting enough reviews, it's not my fault, I'm impatient about these things, I tried telling myself it was still early I normally wouldn't be getting reviews, but... it didn't work. Anyway enough talking and back to the damn story.

* * *

(Okaaaaayy, ummmm, writers block. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, ummm, I really can't think of anything right now. Seriously I'm just not clicking... walks away... 2 hours later, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Think, think, think!)

* * *

"Ahhh, Yuna... wake up... hello," said Tidus, who was trying to shake Yuna awake. By now everyone was staring at him, including Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, and Paine.

"Brudda, dat you?" said Wakka, not really believing it. "Back from the dead," said Tidus. "You've been gone so long," said Lulu "only to return so suddenly, what is going on?"

"I'll explain to you once we bring her inside," said Tidus, pointing to Yuna. Paine said, "So you're the Tidus she's always talking about, well, she's right, you do look almost exactly like him." "Like who? And who are you" asked a confused Tidus. "That can wait until we get inside," interrupted Lulu impatiently.

They carried an unconscious Yuna into her hut and began to catch up with each other, but Lulu wouldn't allow anyone to tell him about what happened with YRP, saying that it was Yuna's job to tell him. So Tidus did most of the talking, telling them about the farplane, what he did for most of his stay there, and about his return to Besaid, all the while making it seem like he had just gone on vacation, or something.

Later that evening Yuna woke up to see Tidus on the foot of her bed, aaaaaaannnd I'm not really going to get into detail in this part because this is not a romance novel. I do not write romance, I can't, it would just suck horribly. So do yourselves a favor and just make the whole thing up yourselves, play it out in your head, and continue reading. For now you just be the author and fill it in by yourselves. Okay? Now when you're done, continue reading.

Tidus awoke the next day on the couch in Wakka's house. They had had an absolutely huge party last night in honor of Wakka's birthday and Tidus's arrival. Being finally legal to drink in Spira, (age 20) it had been the first party in which he had ever taken part in the booze. He didn't remember much from the night before, except a bonfire, Rikku dancing, and a hell of a lot of alcohol.

He woke up to see four toddlers, all of them strangely resembling Lulu and Wakka, standing next to him. "Good morning Brudda!" boomed Wakka himself, "thought you might like to meet the tykes" "Huh... ooohhhh, that's right, you and Lulu." Said Tidus groggily.

"Ya, anyway, you gotta hurry up, we got a lot to do today, getting married is no easy thing ya."

"Wait, you guys still aren't married?" asked Tidus. "No, not me brudda, you, you proposed to Yuna last night, remember?"

"Was this before, or after the booze?"

"Before," Wakka chuckled, "otherwise you might have accidently proposed to Paine instead."

Tidus thought for a while, then it finally came back to him. "That's riiiiiggghhttt...I'M GETTING MARRIED!!! He shouted and bolted out the door.

* * *

Sorry, I know this is a realllllly short chappy but I don't want to add the wedding to this chappy too so I'm just gonna leave that for the next chappy. Which will probably also be really short. Sorry.


	5. The Love of Fights and Marriage

Once again sorry bout the last chappy being so short and bad, but if there is such a thing as writers block, I had it.

* * *

Tidus came outside to see most of the village cleaning up from last night's party. He walked over to Yuna. 

"Good morning," she said cheerfully, "where'd you sleep, I didn't see you." "I woke up at Wakka's but where I actually fell asleep at I have no idea," said Tidus

Lulu stepped in, "first time drinker huh, it happens to the best of us, even Yuna," she said and smiled. Tidus thought of Yuna stumbling around the village with a bottle in her hand and chuckled.

"Where's Paine at?" he asked looking around. "Oh she's out training" answered Lulu, "she likes to keep up her strength and it keeps the fiends away."

"We're going shopping for wedding preparations in about 5 minutes" said Yuna "Just me, Rikku and Lulu, so you could probably join Paine if you wanted." "I think I will," said Tidus as if he was just thinking the same thing, and walked off.

He found Paine on a hill toward the bottom of the falls, single handily taking on 3 Garudas without her sword. She wore her dark knight dressphere still moved with relative ease. He watched in amazement as she jumped on one and reached her arms around its neck. It started to buck around wildly trying to through her off until, CRACK! The monster fell to the ground, it's head twisted around nearly 180 degrees.

"Mind if I join the fray?" Paine looked up to see Tidus sitting on the branch above one of the fiends. "Sure, just don't steal any of my kills." She said.

Tidus jumped from the branch, and brought his boot on the Garuda's head, knocking it out cold. The last Graruda roared as 2 dingos jumped into the fight.

Paine grabbed her sword and swung at one of the dingos but missed as the dingo leaped to the side. Tidus taking the moment to show off his speed, drew his sword and went for the second dingo. It veered to the side but Tidus changed the course of his Caldabog sword and caught it neatly across the chest. and it burst into pyreflies. Paine, not to be outdone, gripped her sword tightly, and charged toward the Garuda. She slammed her sword into it so hard it was lifted off the ground and flung through the air, causing it to crash into the other dingo in a shower of fiend blood and pyreflies.

They both looked at each other with a new respect. "Your fast" Paine said admittingly. "Your strong" said Tidus in the same manner. When they got back to the village the girls had returned, and the wedding was set for 2 days from then.

Lulu was to be the bridesmaid and Wakka the best man. Kimarhi came from Gagazet the day before the wedding and he offered the services of the Ronso Community Chorus to provide the music. Yuna chose a wedding dress that was white with Al Bhed style art laced into the gown. Tidus was to wear a black tuxedo coat with navy blue pants, a navy blue dress shirt underneath the coat and dark red gloves.

They were officially married at the memorial/statue thing that Tidus was asked to pray to before they left on the pilgramige, which seemed like an eternity. First Tidus arrived on Chocobo back and dismounted next to the priest while the Ronso Community Chorus played Return to Zanarkand. He dismounted next to the priest and waited for Yuna to arrive.

She came in behind a parade of Moogles, Cait Siths, Rikku's monkey, and Paine's pheasant. The creatures parted for Yuna to pass by as the Hymn of the Fayth was playing. It was here, at last they were married.

After the ceremony the real party began. Music of evey kind was played from the classical and spirtual of the Ronso band, to the pop rock of Rikku, and even occasionally Yuna.

After going through so many hardships in their short lives for once, everything was right, and so it would remain. That is until they faced the daunting challenges that lay ahead. Challenges the politicians in our world want you to call...

BEING MARRIED!!!!

(Oh yeah, and Yu Yevon tries to take his revenge upon the ex-summoner and her allies. So don't worry, the next chapter will actually have something to do with the summary! YAY!)

* * *

KK, that was the final chapter in the whole valiant return of Tidus thing, so now I can actually get to the "action/adventure" part. Keep R & R ing. 


	6. 5 years from then

All right, all right, my temporary euphoria (hey I spelt euphoria right on my first try, go me!) from the reviews I got has now officially worn off, I am once again back to praying for reviews. This is the third chapter since Chitters blessed me with his opinions and now I want more. So please help me satisfy my cravings. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

It has been 8 years since Tidus and Yuna first lay eyes on each other. 7 since he disappeared, and 5 since he returned and they tied the knot. The first year was the most wonderful year either of them had ever had. The second was basicly the same, but they setteled down a little more. By the third year they had finally gotten over they wonder of living with your true love and by the fourth, they were Wakka and Lulu's children's official babysitters. It is now in the fifth year of their marriage, and they reach the state that we like to call the REAL WORLD! They are now a married couple and behave accordingly, that means they nag, complain, and poke the ever-accusing finger, whenever they get the chance to. Love is a wonderful thing is it not?

* * *

Pop! 

"Ha, I got you Eron" "No you didn't!"

Pop! Pop!

"I got you boys both now," said Wakka. "You're both out, and that leave three left to hunt "

Two other boys came up from the bushes.

PopPop! "Got you daddy!" one of them said.

"Hey, you boys can't team up," said Wakka. "Oh okay," the other said and proceeded to shoot his partner.

"Traitor!" his partner shouted disbelievingly. "Don't worry, I'll avenge you" said Tidus, dropping from a tree. Harrus, the only boy left spun with his father's reflexs and turned to shoot the intruder. He was fast, but Tidus was faster and he dove behind a tree.

Pop Pop Pop! The pellets bounced harmlessly of the tree. Harrus, needing to reload dove for cover but with no where really to go he jumped aimlessly as Tidus popped off three pellets each hitting the young boy. "And that declares me the winner!" Tidus yelled triumphantly.

This was the boy's first experience with the unexplainable joy of an air soft gun. They enjoyed it immensely and decided to have another round.

The girls were in Yuna's kitchen preparing a birthday dinner for her. They were just discussing how the boys were way to young to be shooting at each other, even if the were all padded from head to toe and the only way they could get hurt is if someone used the gun as a club. Lulu had just finished saying that they were being taught to be barbarians when a pellet bounced off the window, making Rikku jump. Lulu went outside to tell them to stay away from the house when a group of pellets whistled past Wakka who had just cartwheeled to the left, and struck the side of the house.

"All right, enough is enough," shouted Yuna, "If you had stopped mindlessly blasting those things off, you might have realized you are endangering other people! Tidus, Wakka, you morons , your just like..." "Boys with toys?" suggested Lulu. "Exactly!" shouted Yuna with even more anger. "Now if you must continue blowing each other away, do it somewhere where I don't even notice your around. So go now, and don't come back until Lulu signals for dinner." And so they did.

* * *

The spirit of Yu Yevon wandered about the Farplane, preparing for the scheme he had been planing for many years. Anybody evil who was sent to the farplane was seeked out, captured, and imprisoned until the most ruling spirits of the farplane felt they were safe to release, and are kept under heavy watch forever more. Yu Yevon however, had eluded capture thus far.Everyday he grew slightly stronger and by now, he felt he had enough power to do what he was best at, taking control of other creatures lives. A strong mind he was not yet able to consume, but a weak mind was all he needed for his purpose. 

His plan was simple, find the most powerful spirit he could convince to join him, and have that spirit help him get his revenge against the damned summoner who'd destroyed him. After searching for years he had found just the man. Bound in the strongest of chains he was held in he deepest darkest parts of the Farplane, he was the most heavily gaurded prisoner and was the only thing, spirit or otherwise, that was as evil as Yu Yevon himself. Seymour!

* * *

Auron and Jehct went to visit the fayth of Behamaut to see how Tidus had fared in the past couple of years. The watched as the group of a summoner, her gaurdians, and their friends and family all sat down to eat. 

They were completely at peace. No war going on,and no living in fear of a devesting attack they were powerless to defend. For the first time since Jehct and Auron had met, they both were happy, and could enjoy each other's company, knowing that they had succeeded in protecting the people that mattered, as they were born to do. They knew for once they could stop and do some things for themselves... at least, for a little while.

* * *

Ha, the plot thickens. (Finally) Now I am getting somewhere. I rewrote chapter 1 because it really sucked. Thanx for reading, and please before you do something else, scroll down and press the submit a review button. Then just type what you think and rate my story 1 through 5 okay? Thankz lotz. (Hehe, I use Zs) 


	7. Break Out

Yay! I have been blessed with another review! Keep them coming. Please!

* * *

The morning after the party was the same as usual, Wakka left to his job as a chef. Yuna left to the local hospital as nurse mage. Rikku was staying at Tidus and Yuna's house because she was on vacation from school at Luca Tech. And Paine was off to her job at Besaid Gym, where she worked as a personal trainer. Blitz season was out, so Tidus was at home, and Lulu was taking care of the kids. 

Besaid had grown immensly in the past few years and it now housed a population of 3000. However, the village in which they lived had been mainly left alone out of respect, and was still the small community it always was.

"We have not done anything exciting for so long," Tidus said while he was eating breakfast with Rikku and Lulu, "we really need to go somewhere, like on a vacation."

"And where would we go, anytime we leave the island the public will chase Yuna like rabid dogs," said Lulu. "Not if we go somewhere remote," Rikku chimed in.

"I don't care, we can talk about it when everyone else gets home," said Lulu plainly. "So I will," said Tidus. He finished his breakfast and went out for a joyride on his PLC.

* * *

Yu Yevon made his move that day, he had had it all planned out for years, and now, he would commence it. Seymour was heavily gaurded by some of the most powerful spirits in the Farplane. Anything suspicious that happened near him was swiftly taken care of, or taken out. Even if an army was sent toward the area, he was always being gaurded, so an alarm could be raised if he was freed. However there is one fault in this system, only one thing that could go wrong. The system relied on a chain of command meaning no one can do anything with out authority. Yu Yevon planned to infiltrate this chain of command and deteriorate it so he could make his move. 

He managed to posses the sergeant of investigation and he found a document with the signature of the general of operations, one of the few people whom had authority over the guards themselves. He ripped off the signature and ordered his minors to tell the guards of Seymour they were to investigate an explosion outside the complex. He had them show the guards the General's signature and tell them that the minors would keep watch for the time being. A few minutes later he sent his minors who were guarding Seymour off on some other investigation.

Finally he blasted his superiors with urgent distress calls from random locations, insisting that they divert their immediate attention to them. He was now completely alone next to Seymour. Who wasn't sure of who he was.

Yu Yevon spoke, "Seymour Guado,one of the evilest men in Spira, I finally meet you." "And who are you!" said Seymour angrily. "I was once the most hated man in Spira, I am Yu Yevon, creator of Sin." He said simpily. "And what the hell do you want." Seymour spat.

"I really only desire one thing, something we both desire I believe. I want revenge, revenge on a certain girl, a summoner. Do you know of whom I speak." Seymour jerked violently in his chains "Yuna" he said. "Exactly, you help me, you can get your revenge, and most importantly, you can get free."

"And in return you want me to swear my alligence to you and aid you on your quest in anyway possible," mocked Seymour "really I would love to, but we have a slight problem, the chains are unbreakable, I cannot be freed"

Yu Yevon sighed, "Idiot, the chain cannot be broken because it is magic, but all magic comes from a source. It can be broken, because the source can be broken! Do you understand that?!" "Okay, I stand corrected , so how do you break them." Said Seymour. "First swear your alligence from now until the girl is dead, then I shall tell you, and if you defy me I will notify the authorities of your whereabouts and you will be put back in this prison." "Fine, I swear it. Now what next?" asked Seymour. "The source is something that no prisoner would expect, the source, is your own magic. They do this because no one would suspect it, and, it drains your power. So block off all your magic, and I can break them."

"Done" Seymour said and began to concentrate on blocking his magic, meanwhile Yu Yevon began casting a super concentrated fire spell on one of the links, melting it away. Finally, the link broke, and Seymour fell to the ground, he hadn't stood on his own two legs for many years. Yu Yevon quickly cast a stamina spell, bringing the strength back into his legs.

Now an alliance had begun between two of the most powerful people Spira has ever seen, and both of them had a common objective. To destroy the Lady Yuna and all who followed her at no matter what cost. They escaped into the depths of the Farplane, to plot their next move.

* * *

Everybody got home just before sundown, Wakka arriving last. As he was walking to his hut, Tidus broke the idea to him. "It sounds real good, but where could we go without being hounded by the public? People would do anything to meet Yuna and her guardians." Wakka said. 

"I know a place." Paine said, appearing out of no where. There is an island Southeast of the mainland that I found one day while studying a map. It's called Garrous Island... or something like that.

"What about Garrous Island?" asked Yuna, who also seemed to come out of nowhere. "We're planning a vacation, and we were thinking of places to go where we wouldn't be disturbed by the public," said Tidus, "Do you know if Garrous Island is a good place to go?"

"I think so," said Yuna, "I remember Uncle Sid telling me about it in one of his shipwreck stories when I was younger."

"Garrous island it is then, everybody get next week off of work and we can head out after the Monday." said Tidus excitedly. "Just make sure everyone else knows, including Kimahri, cause the fuzz ball is comin too."

* * *

That's chapter 6, hoped you liked and keep reviewin. 


	8. Vacation

HAAAA! Success, I am on someone's fave list, go me! I'm flattered, really, this is awesome. Anyway all mindless babbling aside, (babbling, that's not really a word is it, no... humph, well tough, live with it.) I am here to clear up the Lulu children, time frame year thing. Okay, for reference, we will say the year Tidus met Yuna was year 1, Sin was defeated around the beginning of year 2. FFX 2 began year 4. I haven't finished FFX 2 yet so if it tells how many children Lulu had, I never got there so I just pulled 4 children out of the blue. (You know, Fraternal Quintuplets... or is it Maternal Quintuplets? I've been debating this for a while so if anyone knows, plz tell me) Tidus returns midway through year 5 and now this story is taking place midway through year 10. Okay, I hope that clears it up. Anyway as for the problems with my story phrasing I shall try to improve, (about time someone told me what I was doing wrong, I knew I wasn't perfect.) so thanx keep R and R ing.

* * *

As it turned out, not only was Garrous Island remote, it happened to have it's own private resort, and it was run by none other than the freak we just can't seem to run away from, no matter how hard we try... That's right, O'aka! It took some time and some very aggressive negotiations but O'aka reluctantly agreed to let them use it for free, but only because they saved the world twice from certain and total destruction. (Oh, was that they did, I thought the high summoner and her gaurdians did something important) 

They day before they left everybody was completely busy, running here and there. The total group consisted of Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, and Paine. Wakka's kids stayed with a few of the neighbors.

The left on the Celsius via Besaid Local Airport. While in the air they received a virtual tour of the complex, it was a beautiful island resort complete with everything necessary to an island paradise, including beach front condos, a private tiki bar, heated pools, a recreation hall and of course... a floating cocktail stand.

It had only been about a 6-hour trip, and they ride was enjoyable, but the beauty that awaited them made it seem much longer. When they reached their destination, and stepped out of the airship, they saw a paradise beyond anything they had hoped for, the word beautiful wouldn't do it justice. It was a no work pleasure ride, personal servants carried all of their luggage and a guide showed them to their rooms.

"No way," exclaimed Wakka, "a private blitz sphere, unbelievable" "It's so beautiful, it almost makes me want to pay O'aka for it" said Lulu. _No fuckin way I'd ever pay him, no matter how great it is, _thought Tidus. "Kimahri like beach, like fish, Kimahri kill fish and cook fish. Make meal for us tonight Kimahri will." said Kimahri (duh)

"I didn't think Ronsos cooked much," said Yuna, surprised. "Elder Kimahri is best cook on mountain, make meal for all big feasts." "He doesn't lie, Yuna," said Wakka, "he almost out cooked me last time he was at Besaid, and I'm a professional chef."

Tidus decided to challenge Kimahri's skills. "Hey fuzz ball, 20 gil says I can get more fish in 20 minutes than you can." "Kimahri thinks you stupid, and will be happy to win gil from you."

"My watch is set for 20 mins. I'll start it on the count of 3," declared Rikku, "The person with the most pounds in fish wins a whopping 20 gil. Ready, set, 3!"

They dove into the water, Kimahri going for larger catch, while Tidus spent more time getting larger numbers of smaller fish. At the end of the 20 minutes, they hauled in huge loads of fish, only to realize that there was no scale to weigh the fish on, and they had completely wasted a full 20 minutes of there lives on a pointless wager. (Geniuses aren't they?)

The next few days were spent getting some well-deserved rest and relaxation. They wasted away to the life of luxury, doing whatever they pleased, whenever they pleased. It was their 4th day on the island when Wakka heard the news. He had just gotten back from hiking along the island when he saw an airship land in the center of the complex. A man in a dark suit stepped out and beckoned Wakka toward him.

"I'm sorry to bother you on your vacation," he said, "but Lady Yuna must be contacted immediately." "What's up?" asked Wakka. "A few hours ago the late Maester Seymour broke through the barrier of the Farplane in Guadosalem, he was followed by a seemingly infinate number of feinds. They have already taken control of Guadosalem, and the Thunder Plains. They are on the verge of taking control of the Moonflow but most of the fiends are attacking Bevelle."

* * *

R & R plz!


	9. I Know Someone Who Can

Obi Wan- Hello I am Obi Wan Kanobi

Author- why are you here?! Go work on the Star Wars movie!! You guys are taking forever!

Obi Wan- I am here to complain, what is wrong with you, your story used to have humor, but now it does not... are you letting the force guide you, because the force is not funny.

Author- I am trying master.

Obi Wan- Then try harder, and why are you calling my master?

Author- Well, you know, your talking to me like I'm Anakin, and I'm just kinda playing along.

Obi Wan- You an idiot, Anakin is dead anyway, he became Vader and Vader dies in the original trilogy. Also, for that matter, I too died in the original trilogy. Good-bye, and you don't want to sell me deathsticks. "bursts into pyreflies"

Author- Do'h! Now I'm getting Star Wars and FF mixed up... and you stay outta my head Homer Simpson!

* * *

_Damn! Pretty heavy stuff ya, _thought Wakka. "I'm gonna go get the rest of us," Wakka said to the man, "we'll meet you back here. Don't move." 

Wakka found Lulu and Paine first, engaged in a vicious and bitter game... of TENNIS!

"Advantage Lulu," said the moogle queen, "prepare to be defea..." "Lu!" Wakka called out.

Lulu sighed, "What do you want Wakka!"

"You will never believe what happened!"

"Wakka, I have served two summoners, killed countless fiends, saved many lives and also watched many people die. I was one of the gaurdians who permanently defeated Sin, had fraternal quintuplets, and married _you. _There is nothing I won't believe."

"Maybe he learned to count?" suggested Paine. "There's something you wouldn't believe" "Let's not get our hopes up" said Lulu

"Ya, try this, there's a man by the Celsius in a dark suit who said that fiends broke out of the Farplane barrier, and led by Maester Seymour they are trying to destroy Bevelle." said Wakka. "And you're not lying," asked Lulu. "No I'm not, this is serious ya, you and Paine should go talk to him now and I'm gonna go get the others." "You'd better not be lying, or you're dead," said Lulu as a few sparks shot from here fingertip as she made a slashing motion across her throat."

Wakka found everyone else at the beach, Rikku and Yuna were playing cards, Tidus was floating lazily on his back in the water, and Kikahri was resting in the shade on a hammock. "Yo, brudda," he called to Tidus, "you'll never believe what happened."

"Wakka," sighed Tidus, "I've been killed in a thousand year old machina war that I can't even remember, reborn in a city made by the dreams of some outerworldy figures, unknowingly transported by some giant whale monster a thousand years into the future, met mysterious people who speak different languages, and..."

"Oh just save it will ya!" shouted wakka, "Okay, there is a man in a dark suit by the Celsius, we all need to talk to him right now, so let's go already!" They all reluctantly followed.

The man told them the news, asked for any kind of help to defeat the fiend army. "So let me get this straight," Paine said, irritatedly "An army of fiends is taking over the world, and you want Yuna to save you, _again_"

_New life, same shit _thought Tidus. "Sorry," Paine continued, we're done, we aren't doing this anymore. Find another hero."

"Please Lady Yuna, there is no one else. You're the only one who has encountered anything even close to this before," pleaded the man. Yuna sighed, "I would help, but there is nothing I can think of to do, we obviously can't just kill them all."

"That's where I can help you out," said Tidus, "I have died and went to the Farplane, so I know what it's like." The man looked confused. "Long story," said Tidus, "I know enough about the Farplane to know that we can not win, it is simply impossible, an army of fiends could easily be 10 times anything an army of humans could be, not to mention Seymour who must be insanely powerful by now."

The man in the dark suit looked horrified "So want do you want us to do sir, sit by and let the fiends kill us all..." "I HAD no intention of sitting by and letting the fiends take over." Tidus interrupted, "I only said we can't win, however, I know someone who can. You won't find him though because he has been dead for nearly 25 years and I'm not sure if he can be brought back. I will try to talk to him, so don't interrupt me."

Tidus closed his eyes and began to concentrate, a few seconds later he opened them and peered at a spot next to Lulu. Everyone looked there, but there was nothing to see.

"Can you do it" asked Tidus, as if talking to an imaginary person. There was only silence.

He spoke again "great, how long until he gets here?" Again only silence. "Tidus, who are you talking to?" asked Yuna.

Tidus put his finger to his lips, "Shhh, now when did you say..." "Really, that's great, thanks a lot" "He will be here in about 3 hours," said Tidus talking to real people this time.

"Tidus, who were you talking to?" asked Lulu. "Oh, that was the fayth of Behamaut, him and I have this weird mind connection thing. Don't ask about it." 

"GOOD LORD man, who is it that is coming?" asked the man in the dark suit urgently. 

"Why the only man who is wise enough and strong enough to save us," said Tidus, "the great Sir Auron"

* * *

Yay, Auron is coming, my personal favorite character. I just hope I can get his personality right. Also if anybody seems out of character, give me suggestions on what is wrong about them. I am open to any and all ideas for improvement. 

As always, R and R.


	10. Return of Auron

Hi, school starts tomorrow so I won't be updating as often. This is a tragedy, I hate school, so boring, and it interferes with my free time. Oh well, here is chapter 10

* * *

"Jehct" 

"What do you want Auron?"

"I'm going back to Spira"

"What!"

"Fiends are breaking through the barrier at Guadosalem, I need to go to Spira to help fight them."

"Really? Great, when do we leave"

"You're not going, you need to stay in the farplane, because I need someone to work with who is in here."

"Fine, but why do I always get the boring jobs?" said Jehct sarcasticly.

"I knew you'd understand, now I'll be communicating to you through the fayths, so stay in touch." "Well, good bye," said Jehct, "and don't get yourself killed... again." 

"Stay in touch," said Auron as multiple fayths appeared to see if he was ready. Auron closed his eyes and evaporated into pyreflies. His spirit saw 3 paths before him. One lead back to the Farplane, the second led to a huge King Behamoth, with a scar across it's eye. The third, lead back to Spira, on the island in which Yuna and her companions were at. He had the strongest urge to go back to the Farplane, but he knew he still had one last purpose as a mortal. He went toward Spira. The urge to go to the Farplane made it seemed like an eterinty, but at last he reached his goal, and his body began to reappear.

* * *

The few hours since Tidus had talked to the fayth were very uneasy for the gaurdians and Yuna. Tidus and Paine spent most of their time training, and familiarizing themselves with their weapons. Wakka was mindlessly practicing his blitzball shot. Lulu was meditating while Kimahri took his lance and tried to stab everything from tree trunks to fish, improving his speed and strength. Yuna and Rikku however, were not trying to improve the skills at all, Yuna just sat, deep in thought, until she finally dozed off. Rikku, was bouncing around with nervous energy, jumping across rocks, diving into the water, and jumping from high places. 

Wakka had just got out of the blitzsphere when he saw a group of pyreflies rush past him. _Sir Auron's here,_ he thought and ran to see where they went. "Hey comon, I think Auron is here," he yelled to Paine and Tidus as he ran by the gym. They both ran after Wakka.

Auron appeared outside the Condo, near the beach. When Wakka got there he was already beginning to head inside. "Auron!" Tidus yelled as he sprinted out of the condo, "What took you so damned long!" "I had some things I needed to do," said Auron sarcasticly, "now where is Yuna..."

"Sir Auron?" said Paine calmly, hiding her enthusiasm, "It's a great honor, I've always wanted to meet you. I am Paine, former Spherehunter and friend of Yuna's." "I am Auron," he said shaking hands, "former warrior monk and long time gaurdian of Yuna's. Now where is she, I must talk to her." "I think she is in her room," said Wakka, "Tidus can show you and I'll go find the others." "We don't have much time, when you find them have them meet us by... whatever we use to get off this island." said Auron.

When they found Yuna, asleep in her room, Auron woke her and they began discussing all that had been going on. Yuna didn't know as much as he had hoped, but she told him to use the Celcius's radio to contact the military leader in Bevelle, General Barogen. The four of them left toward the landing pad where they found everyone else waiting.

Yuna went into the Celsius and turned on the communication center. She tried to get through to the General, but first, a secretary appeared. "The General is very busy right now so if you could leave a name and message for him I will deliver it later" she said almost automatically. "This is Lady Yuna and we must talk to the General immediately."

"Oh!" she said almost sounding shocked, "yes, of course I'll put you right through to him." The screen went black for a few seconds, until Genearl Barogen appeared, looking very tired. "Lady Yuna I'm very glad you are here," said the general, "Please tell me some good news."

"We do have some good news, Sir Auron is here with us, and he wishes to speak with you." Auron stepped in front of the screen. "Sir Auron?" asked the General, "I thought you were dead." "Don't make me explain," said Auron, "I need to get to Bevelle as soon as possible. Where can I come in at?"

"You can probably land on the high bridge, it's the safest place to be, heavily guarded," said the General, "Contact me just before your arrival, I'll meet you personally."

* * *

They took of in the Celcius at full speed, making it to Bevelle in record time. During the trip Auron began to talk to Jehct, the same way Tidus talked to the Fayth of Behamaut. 

"So what do you want Auron?" the image of Jehct said, though no one but Tidus and Auron could hear him. Auron answered him, "I need you to gather as many people on the Farplane as you can, to make an army of spirits, to counter the army of Seymour's. Also, try to find out how Seymour escaped, and who helped him. That should be all for now."

"All right, but one thing Auron ," said Jehct, just as he turned to leave, "The kid isn't supposed to bother me here again for another 50 – 60 years, keep it that way." "Of course, I'd hate to burden you," chuckled Auron.

When they arrived at Bevelle, the General was already there, as promised. As they stepped off the Celcius, something triggered Yuna's memory. She remembered how they all came from Cid's old airship, to this very spot, so many years ago. Her, Kimahri, Rikku, Auron, Lulu, Wakka, and Tidus. The greatest group of warriors their ever was, hero's of Spira, destroyers of Sin. Now their arrival was in many ways very different. Yevon is gone now, Sin is dead, and Paine now joins the team. But even more amazing, was they way it was still the same, the world is still at risk, the team is basically the same, and the things that stand in their way are once again an extremely powerful being, and a nearly endless number of fiends.

Auron began to talk to Gen. Barogen. "Thank you for coming Sir Auron."

"Thank you. Now we need to get to buisness. First off, how long do we have before Bevelle falls?"

"The entire city?" the general said, "2 days, 3 at the max."

"Damn, that's not enough time."

"Not enough time for what?"

"We must talk in private, to discuss our plan. Let's go inside. Everyone else, stay here, I'll be out soon."

* * *

Chapter 10, hmmmm, I'm running out of things to write. I don't mean the actual story, but it's gotten to dark for my tastes. (What's really sad is that I'm the one writing it) I am going to try to give the story a more light hearted feel to it. Though I'm guessing there isn't much to say, I'm always open to any and all suggetions on how to accomplish this, and of course, any improvement ideas for my writing are always greatly appreciated. 

As always, Die Spartacus Die!! Er, review, people, review!


	11. A Battle in the Air

* * *

Hi, um, just wanted to say something to BREE 2006. Thanx for pointing out that this story should be in FFX-2, now I get the chance to yell my head off. NOOOOOOO! It should not be in FFX-2, why? Because whatever idiot decided to make a section for X-2 was a complete and total moron! X-2 is sequel, therefore it should go under the FFX category. Now there are like a trillion stories in FFX that should really be in X-2 and vise versa! My suggestion would be to merge the two in to one and save all of this confusion! I have nothing against BREE him/her self, I just wanted to get that point across. Onward!

* * *

Auron and the General spent the next hour and a half discussing everything that had to do with anything involving the counter attack against the fiend invasion. When Auron finally came back to the airship he wouldn't tell anyone anything. He simply said that they were to set a non-stop course to Mushroom Rock Road, where he would finally explain his plans before landing. The only other thing he said was to wake him when they ran in to aerial fiends. 

They boarded the Cecius to find another person had joined their party, he hid in the cabin until they were in they air when he came out to greet them.

(Guess who it is, go ahead, guess. Just pick any character at all, if you guess right, you should go to your kitchen and find yourself a cookie... or something.)

(I'm making space so you can't see the answer)

(More space making)

(Okay here it is)

YAY! O'AKA! Our favoritest person in the whole wide world!

"What the h--- is he doing here?" asked Paine, mad just to look at him. O'aka answered feeling insulted, "Why I'm here to supply you with all the important goods and supplies you'll be nee..." "You stupid moron! Are you trying to makes us kill you?! Go to that corner over there, where you will be out of our way, and if you move, I'll throw you out of this airship myself!!" Rikku shouted with anger rarely seen in her. O'aka walked away slowly, after having his life threatened by a bouncy little spastic girl. (and that's why we love her)

What Auron meant by "aerial fiends", was soon all to clear, because all manner of flying monsters started to slam themselves into the hull and windshield of the celcius. They went into the cabin to find Auron talking to Jecht again.

It still looked funny to Yuna even for the third time, but now was not the time to laugh... or was it? She turned to Tidus, "Remember back when we were on the pilgramige, what we did at Luca, when we were about to go to Mi'ihen Highroad?" "Like it was yesterday," said Tidus, "funny how things go, that was ten years ago, and we were off to save the world, or that was what I thought at the time, until maybe an hour later I learned Sin comes back. Now here we are, in the same position, with nothing but doom gloom and despair for company. Now I remember why we had to laugh."

Auron turned toward them, "please tell me there is a valid reason for this interruption."

"The fiends are slammin into the ship like there's no tomorrow, we gotta fight em off ya!" said Wakka excitedly. "Right," Auron said, "Rikku, turn this thing directly east, we'll try and outrun them, and when your done, join us on the deck. Everyone else, get ready to fight, and remember to grab a parachute, just in case."

The group dashed outside to see fiends swarming around the ship like locusts. Just as the group spread out on the deck, they attacked in huge masses. Auron and Paine, being warriors all their lives, went at the strongest and slowest with a most professional manner, scoring combination hits, taking out birds left and right. Rikku and Kimahri had their own style going, Rikku attacking the birds at their wings with her double daggers while Kimahri finished them off with his lance. Wakka was having the time off his life whipping his ball like a madman taking out fiends from all angles. Yuna had Tidus were standing back to back circling around so Yuna could take out the long range fiends with her pistols and Tidus could chop anything that got close up.

Everything was working out nicely, until all of a sudden the fiends flew off away from the ship, as if they had been called by something. They flew a few hundred feet out and began to regroup, flying in circles. Everyone stared as they finally turned around and headed back in a straight charge. "Seymour must be controlling them!" shouted Auron, "hold your ground!" They formed a spread out line and Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and Yuna started to pick off the incoming fiends as they charged. When the wave reached the group, total chaos broke loose. Birds fell before swords like a charging army in front of a line of machine guns. Eventually, however, the great number of fiends knocked the warriors off balance, and they had no choice but to ride out the blows from the crazed monsters. Finally the mass flew past, and broke into groups. Yuna and her gaurdians desperately tried to get back to their original posistions, but were now being constantly knocked over by the swarming fiend squads.

Lulu was frustrated with this crazy attack and decided to unleash her arsenal, she cast flare directly over her head just as she told everyone to duck down. The effect was just as she had hoped. Nearly all the fiends in the area were killed, falling all around them. They now had a chance to get up and recover form the wave. Unfortunately, one group of four Zus were just flying in when flare was cast, and they made their attack dive, unaffected by the blast.

Tidus saw the group coming, and was ready. He ducked down and grabbed the first by the leg, expertly bringing his sword up and brought it down on the neck of the fiend. He quickly spun to slash the 2nd in the wing. He crouched beneath the 3rd on coming Zu as it flew passed him, and leapt for the 4th. Wakka, however, chose just this time to throw his ball into the last monster, sending off course and out from underneath Tidus, who slide across the waxed deck near the edge. Just as he got on his knee the 3rd Zu had turned around and caught him in the back, sending him flying over the edge.

Yuna ran to the side to see Tidus clinging to the metal jut designed to look like a bumper on a car. Caldabog was between his legs and the metal started to groan. _Stupid cheap frame work! _Tidus thought as the metal began to peel from the hull under his weight. Yuna let out a gasp as a small bolt shot over Tidus's head and the metal broke off, sending him falling through the air. He was about to pull the ripcord on his chute, but the approach of numerous fiends chasing him quickly discouraged this thought. He formed his body into an arrow shape, trying to catch up with his falling sword. His sword was much more dense, and aerodynamic than he was, and any attempt to catch it was pointless. _Oh this nice. _He thought as the sword fell further away from him, but something clicked in his mind, he thought back to his days in the farplane practicing black magic.

He cast water directly below his falling sword, causing it to briefly slow down, but no nearly enough. _It's_ _not workin genius, it just slides right through the water. _Another idea popped in his head, (two good ideas in one minute, must be his personal best) this time he cast water on the side of the sword, causing it to spin. He quickly cast water below it again, hitting the side of the sword instead of the point. _Go me! _he thought.He repeated this again, only this time using all of his strength, and casting watera.

The Caldabog shot up to him whirling insanely, nearly slicing open his gut, but he caught it and neatly clutched it to his chest. The trees now began to appear like dots on the land below him. Thinking back to the skydiving he and Yuna did on their honeymoon, he remembered the instructor telling him something about 50 seconds of free fall left when the trees were recognizable. He spun around on his back, and prepared to face the fiends diving at him, sword now in hand.

* * *

Yuna gasped as she watched Tidus fall, and the others crowded around her. "He is probably going to need some supplies," said Auron calmly. Yuna wasted no time sprinting back into the ship, grabbing O'aka, and thrusting him a parachute. She then ran back outside, ran to the edge of the deck, and with a simple "you moved," to O'aka, she threw him off the edge.

* * *

Tidus saw something else fall in the distance when he rolled to face the fiends, but had better things to worry about, such as the group of alcyones flying at him. He flattened himself out to slow down and let the birds catch him. There were 5 of them. One aimed directly at his chest, and ran into the point of a blue sword. As it fell the second swooped beside him in an attempt to get his spread out arm. Tidus quickly rolled and took a swing, but missed as the bird flew away. The 3rd tried the same tactic, but Tidus was ready, and caught it neatly across the neck. The second alcyone turned for another attack just has the 4th made it's move. He grabbed the 4th by the neck and held on while casting haste on himself. He made a quick jerk in the air and dodged the birds second attack, snaping the neck of the fiend in his hand. Now that 2nd bird was doomed to die as Tidus angled himself forward, gaining speed in that direction. He made an aerial charge at the fiend, for an easy kill. The final monster would prove to be difficult, as it waited for just the right time to strike. Tidus made a lunge for it, and the bird spread it's wings to fly right over him. He flipped in the air just in time to get one of the alcyone's talons stuck in his boot. He twisted in the air for roughly 5 seconds before he got a hold on it, slicing through half of it's body. 

His battle won, he turned toward the ground to see how close he was. The sight of the trees so close made him flinch, he only had about 10 seconds left to free fall, so he pulled the rip cord. After floating gently down, he wasn't more than 30 feet from the treetops, when more trouble came. Four evil eyes flapped their bat-like wings furiously trying to reach him. _Give me a break! More freaks to kill!_ He cast thunder, knocking one out of the sky before it reached him. The other three and leveled themselves with him. He cast thunder once more, striking a second out of the air. Normally the fiends would have attacked Tidus him self, but these fiends were under the control of Seymour, and instead, they aimed for the cords of his parachute.

One started to fire its eye beam, cutting through his cords. _Not good, definitely not good. _Tidus thought as he cast thunder once again, killing the fiend that was firing at him. But the damage was already done, he started to fall faster and by now, the last evil eye fired its beam, slicing through all but three of the cords. As he fell, Tidus remembered the skydiving instructor telling stories of people who were hanged by their parachute cords after landing in to trees. He cut the remaining cords from his harness, sending him falling into the trees below.

When he hit the first tree-top, hundreds of twigs and sticks stabbed into his side, leaving a nasty gash, but that was only the beginning of the pain he was about to feel. He crashed through the smaller top branches until slamming into a very thick one with his back, cracking his shoulder blade. From then on he bounced around like a rag-doll from tree limb to tree limb, breaking, cracking, fracturing, pulling, spraining, bruising, scratching, cutting, or dislocating nearly every part of his body. Finally he slammed into a limb with his shins, sending him front flipping into a tree trunk. His head was the first thing to hit the trunk, and unconsciousness took him.


	12. Jealousy and Chemistry

Okay, because I know that there is going to be somebody who is going to spend the a few hours trying to figure out some complicated math problem just so they can rub it in my face, I have to say this. I have no idea how much time you have to free fall from an airplane, I really just guessed. So don't even think about looking it up. Okay, that's off my chest. Also, please review, even if you have already reviewed before, review again so I know you still read this.

* * *

Tidus woke up an hour or so later, lying on the ground on his back. He heard a strange beeping noise coming from the 2 way radio on the ground next to him. _Since when do I have a 2 way? _he thought. He was in an incredible amount of pain, and couldn,t remember why. For that matter, he didn't know where he even was. The 2 way next to him continued to beep, and he reached for it, but when he tried, even more pain came to him, and he realized his arm was broken. Finally, with much grunting, he managed to reach the device and he picked it up. 

"Hello," he said into it... nothing. "Hello?" he said again, but still nothing. After his 3rd try, a voice came over. "Tidus?" it said, in a soft voice, probably a girl. He responded, "Yeah, I'm hear, who is this?" "It's me you blundering idiot!! Why haven't you answered!?" the voice shouted back. "I'm sorry, I don't recognize your voice," said Tidus, very confused. "Yuna! I am Yuna, now where are you!"

Tidus thought for a moment, then his memories came flooding back. He wasn't in Zanarkand anymore, he was in Spira, Yuna was his wife,and they had defeated Sin together. "Whoa, Yuna! Geez that was weird!" he said.

"What was weird?" she asked

"I couldn't remember anything for a moment, I thought I was still in Zanarkand. Where am I though, and where are you?"

"I'm on the airship, you fell off, remember?"

"No, I don't. Actually I really don't remember anything that has happened after Auron came back... he did come back didn't he?"

"Yes he came back, and what do you mean you don't remember? What happened right before you answered the radio?"

"I just woke up," said Tidus, feeling his forehead. He brought his fingers back and saw sticky blood on his glove. He took off his glove and felt hair matted down by blood, right over a large gash in his forehead.

"I think I hit my head or something. Anyway, if you're not here, then I'm not going anywhere." "Why not?" she asked.

"Because I think both my legs are broken, along with my arms, there is a gash in my head, my left thumb and middle finger are both dislocated, my left ankle feels sprained, both knees are aching, probably broken, and I believe my left elbow is shattered. Then there is the thousand aches, pains, scratches, bruises, cuts, and Yevon knows what else."

"You can't move!" Yuna shouted, "You have to move! You have to get out of there right now your near Guadosalem, remember the fiend invasion? You aren't too far from the source of the fiends!"

"Wait a minute," Tidus demanded, "I fell from an airship, was nearly killed by something I don't even remember, and now I'm stuck in the middle of some forest infested with fiends, and can't move?! Get me outta here!" "We can't" said Yuna quietly.

"Whadda you mean we can't!!" Tidus shouted. Yuna was about to say something, but she remembered O'aka, "Hey, whatever happened to O'aka? Isn't he near you? _O'aka, who is he_, thought Tidus,_ ohhhh the cheap greedy bastard, he came with me?_

"No," Tidus answered, "he isn't here... hold on, something is coming." He lay perfectly still, and listened as a fang came sniffing through the grass. It was headed right for him. He prepared for more pain as the fiend's head came into view. With a huge yell of agony he reached up with his broken arms and quickly snapped the fiend's neck.

"Tidus!" Yuna shouted through the radio. Tidus grunted as he lay back down and grabbed the radio. "That one really hurt, I had to break it's neck." They were both silent for a moment. Yuna finally broke the silence. "I guess you should just lay there until O'aka finds you. Try yelling for him." Tidus did, and after a few seconds, here heard something else coming. "Yuna, something else is coming, I'll get back to you," and he turned off the radio.

The sound was moving in his direction, and this time, whatever was coming sounded much heavier than a fang. He lay there, wondering if he was going to be able to kill it. It grew closer toward him, each step making him wish it would just jump over to him, so he could get it over with. When the creature finally got into view, Tidus found that it was not a monster, but a woman.

She was tall, and looked very strong. She was dressed in shorts and a tank top with brunette hair in a short ponytail.

"Who were you talkin to?" she asked in a voice that sounded like the same accent as Wakka's, but with a slight drawl to it.

Before Tidus could answer, she spotted the radio lying next to him, and picked it up. "Hello," she said into it. Yuna picked up, "Hi, who are you?"

"I am the girl who happened to have stumbled across this wreck of a person lying before me," said the women, "Do you know him?"

"Yes, I know him," said Yuna, trying to hide her relief, "Is he okay?"

"If by okay, you mean alive, then yes, just barely. You need him to be delivered somewhere?"

"Yes, if you would please. I need you to take him to Mushroom Rock Road as fast as you can." said Yuna, this time not being able to hide her relief.

"Mushroom Rock?" That's pretty far away, but I'm sure you can repay me."

"Whatever you want," Yuna said excitedly, "just hurry up, we'll work something out when we meet. Thanks a lot, and good luck." The radio died.

"So," said Tidus, "You got any potions on hand?"

"One, but we should probably save that for later. In case I need it. Do you have any idea on how I'm going to move you, because you don't look in any condition to walk." "I was kinda hoping you, would have an idea," Tidus said, trying to think of something. "Hey, there should be another guy somewhere around here, he has a whole bunch of potions and stuff. If you could find him, I can walk."

Just as he finished his sentence, something crashed off in the distance, and something very big was making a lot of noise. The woman's face turned from calm, to almost shocked when she heard the noise.

"Friends of yours?" Tidus asked sarcasticly. "I wished it was," said the woman, looking very nervous, "that must be the behemoth that has been chasing me for the past few days. I thought I had lost it, but I guess not. We've got to go right now." She looked at him, and shook her head. "I'm gonna have to carry you, so this might hurt a little."

A little had been a serious understatement. She yanked him up by the arm, and threw him over her shoulder. The pain that was once very intense was now unbearable. His arm seemed to have snapped off the rest of his body, and felt like it was only hanging on by a thread. He let out a small yelp and cringed in pain as he was lifted from the ground. He strained his body, waiting for the pain to subside, but it wouldn't. With each step it hurt more and more, until finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He waited until she ran near a tree. Then swung back his head, and head butted the solid wood has hard as possible. It was back to happy-happy dream world once again.

* * *

Back on the airship, Yuna was in rage. It was one of those, I don't know where my husband is, but I know he's with some other woman, kind of rages. Obviously there was nothing going on, but that didn't change Yuna's opinion. Her sense of gratitude to the woman who found him, was now totally decimated. 

_When he falls down and breaks himself, _she thought bitterly, _instead of me, it's this super woman who comes to the rescue. What does she think she's doing, acting as if I should repay her. She should be thanking me for letting her touch him. Him... what was he thinking! _Yuna's thoughts then turned to words as she said out loud, "Ahhh Tidus you idiot!"

Everybody turned to look at her. Wakka spoke up, "What was that all about?" "What do you think it was about," She half yelled. "Whoa, calm down ya? It wasn't his fault that things like this happen." Now Lulu joined in, "Yuna, there is no sense in stressing yourself." "Hey back off Lu, I'm on this," said Wakka. "Oh, so your on this are you Wakka, you haven't helped at all you idiot." "You're both idiots, like my moron husband."

"Hey, I didn't see you do anything to help miss hypocrite." "He wouldn't have fallen if it weren't for you and your stupid ball"

Meanwhile, Auron, Rikku, Kimahri, and Paine watched from the sidelines as they continued to bicker. "This is one of the reasons I never thought of marrying." Auron said to Paine. "No kidding," she agreed, "though I bet a lot of girls tried to get to you." Auron chuckled, "Who would ever want to marry me."

"Don't know, Paine said, "But I do know you have quite a name for yourself, and all my life I would have done anything to meet you. Funny though, I thought the chance had died a long time ago, when you disappeared.

"What did people say about my passing?" Auron asked, for once in his life, curious about it.

"We didn't know what to think. Until I met Yuna I didn't even know you had came back from your first pilgrimage. I had heard rumors of course, but I figured that's all they were."

Auron grunted, then got up to check their location.

* * *

I'm looking for suggestions for O'aka's gruesome death. I have definitely decided to kill him off after beginning replay Final Fantasy X. Therefore any and all ideas are welcomed. Also I found after reading my own chapter that there are some things in a story that are totaly different from a reader's point of view, than a writers.(duh) Any way my point is, in case I didn't make it obvious enough, the "chemistry" in the chapter title is between Auron and Paine. (It's very hard to write anything romantic about those two people with out completely going out of their character, and I apologize) 

Keep reviewing!


	13. The Accidental, Justified, Insanity Spaw...

Tidus awoke an hour or so later. His vision was fuzzy, as well as his mind. (Two concussions in one day will do that to you) When he opened his eyes, he saw the brunette standing before a campfire she had made. Through his blurry vision he saw her tossing something small, and shiny up into the air. For no logical reason, he wanted the shiny thing very badly, and he wanted to kill the girl who had it.

_Evil women! _he thought,_ Stole my treasures, and tries to kill me! No one opposes me! _His heavily damaged mind was pulling out more and more random thoughts of violence. The women turned around to find out he was awake.

"Oh, your awake" she said, and quickly stuffed the shiny object into her pocket. "I think you should probably go back to sleep, because" But why he should have gone back to sleep she would never say, because that was the moment Tidus chose to attack.

He leapt up from the position he was in, and he suddenly remembered everything. The pain from his broken body tripled when he leapt, and his mind snapped back into sanity. It was far too late to stop himself however, because he was already midway through his dive when he realized what he was doing. He crashed into her sending her over backward straight into the fire. She screamed and desperately tried to get up, but Tidus wouldn't move. His mind was blank from the pain, and he simply lay there. She threw him off and rolled out off the fire, still screaming. The sound of the scream made Tidus want to make it all stop, and his mind slipped back into insanity.

_Dear Yevon, make that infernal noise stop! I can't take it anymore. _So he got up, the pain not even bothering him, and kicked her in he face with all his strength. Her head slammed backward into a tree, and she slumped over.

Now, after all the action was over, his mind came back again, as well as the pain. He collapsed to the ground, and lay there for nearly 10 minutes, not moving. Slowly his memory came back to him, and he remembered everything, including the fall from the airship.

_Well, this is nice, my only way to get out of here is now slumped over a tree, and not moving. Hey, is she still alive? _He crawled over to her and checked her pulse, nothing. _Damn! What was I doing! Well, I might as well look for a potion, maybe she'll have a phoenix down. _He began searching through her pockets. He didn't find a phoenix down, but he did find the shiny object she had been tossing. To his surprise, it was not some random useless object, but in fact his wedding ring. _What the hell? What is this doing in here._ But his surprise did not stop there, inside her bag he found many things, including his radio, the 500 gil he had been carrying, and his sword, which was strapped to her backpack.

_That sonofabitch, she was stealing my stuff! I can't believe it! Well, at least I killed her. _He found the one potion she said she carried, and without thinking, poured it on the large gash in his head. It seeped into his brain and began to repair the damage. Now his head was completely clear again. Problem was, he still couldn't walk. He picked up the radio and turned it on.

"Hello?" he said into it. Yuna picked up. "Tidus? What are you doing?" "I have a slight problem here." said Tidus. "What do you mean, a problem? And where is that women, I've got something to talk to her about. " "She's dead." he said, waiting for here to explode on him. "Good, I hope she died a slow and painful death!" Yuna said angrily. "Whoa, you have really got some anger issues," said Tidus, "you don't even know how she died. Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, sorry, how did she die anyway?"

"I got a concussion, went crazy and killed her. But I just now found out that she was robbing me anyway and she was probably just going to leave me here."

"Really, HA, I knew that girl had something up her sleeve So what are you doing now?"

"That's the problem, I still can't walk, and there is no sign of O'aka"

"Oh, that is a problem, wait a minute, Sir Auron wants to talk to you."

"Tidus?" Auron asked, "are you sure there is no way you can walk? Did you look for any potions?"

"Yeah, I looked through this lady's bag but all I found was my stuff she was trying to steal"

"I see. Well, if that's the case, you have no choice then. I know you don't want to ask him, but you need to ask Jecht for help."

"What! Ask my dad for help! There has got to be another way to do this"

"Sorry, It's that or you can die there, but I don't think the fayth is going to be so kind as to give you another chance at life."

Tidus sighed, "Fine I'll ask him, but I'll never hear the end of it." Tidus shut off the radio.

He began to concentrate and sure enough, he started to see the fayth of Behamaut in front of him. He asked to talk to Jecht, and Jecht appeared in front of him too. "Whoa," Jecht laughed, "you look like you had a fight with a block of concrete, and lost."

"Nice to see you too," said Tidus, "Do you have a moment, I'd like to ask a favor.""A favor, what could you possibly want from me?" asked Jecht. "There is a merchant trader some where in this forest, Tidus said, "could you ahh, bring him here?" Jecht laughed again, "You need him so you can fix whatever mess you thrown yourself into, don't you."

Tidus didn't answer. "All right, If you really need him so badly, Jecht said, "I might be able to get him. But I am stuck up here in the farplane, I don't have much control over what goes on down there. However, I have managed to convince a few people up here in the farplane to join your save the world cause, so I might think of something. Do you need him alive, because I can't make any promises that he comes unharmed, provided he comes at all.

Tidus thought for a moment. Sure, it wasn't right for Jecht to just kill him off, but then again, it is only O'aka. All he really needed was O'aka's bag, and he would hate to risk the chance of Jecht not being able to get him here alive, and not bringing him at all. "Whatever is most convenient for you" Tidus said with a somewhat sadistic smile.

"I'll do this for you, but don't get used to it!" said Jecht, "Sooner or later you're gonna have to save yourself." And with that, he disappeared. Tidus lay down on the grass and began to think about his past, and how long it would be until O'aka came.

* * *

Wow, It's amazing how you an type for 2 hours and read what you've typed in 2 minutes. Well, that's life, and now life is telling me I need to do my homework. (Stupid homework, all boring and makes you think hard and takes up valuable time to spend doing absolutely nothing productive. And then when you start complaining about it, it makes you say "and" like a hundred times) Also, please give suggestions for O'aka's death, I can't think of anything. 


	14. Blood, Help, and ADD

Hello, I just wanted to say that I am sitting at my computer while typing this, and eating graham crackers, and my mouth is completely full and every time I breathe a few crumbs fly out of my mouth. Yeah I just thought I'd tell you that, oh and because you couldn't read it fully, the name of the last chapter was the accidental, justified, insanity spawned murder. R & R!

* * *

O'aka was now more afraid, then he had ever been before in his life. After being thrown from the airship by the crazy woman, his parachute wouldn't open. He nearly fell to his death, but a fiend caught up to him in the air and ripped open his parachute bag, deploying it. He landed safely only to find that there were fiends everywhere. He had been running the whole day, stopping only to catch his breath. Now it was nearing dusk, and he still hadn't found the kid who had fallen before him. Lady Yuna refused to pick him up, and he was hopelessly lost. Now worst of all, he started hearing things, loud noises that seemed to come from nowhere. They would just keep getting closer and closer but he couldn't see them, which didn't make sense. When they got close enough, it sounded like whatever was making them was 50 feet tall and right in front of him. Every time they got this loud, he would run, and he ran a little to the left, they would appear to the left of him, as if setting him on a certain course. 

Finally he could run no more. he stopped and turned around. The creature, whatever it was, wasn't as fast as he was, and it still had a way to go before it caught up to him, but he would not continue to run. Whatever it was would eventually catch up to him and get him anyway. It came closer, ever slowly, each boom from its steps, another moment closer towards his death. It was very close now, the noise was almost deafening, O'aka's heart was pounding. It was no more then to steps away now, two more steps and he would see his killer. 2... 1...

* * *

"Dammit why won't you run!" said Jecht aloud, talking to himself. Jecht was in the farplane still, but he was the one making the sounds. He was in O'aka's mind, making him here the sounds so he would run from them, and using the sounds to guide him toward Tidus. This was no easy task, considering O'aka was still alive. It took a great deal of power and concentration to get into a mortal's mind. So hard, in fact, that he couldn't even produce visuals to go with the sounds. 

It was clear that the merchant wasn't going to run anymore, so he had to take a different approach. He called for one of the spirits he had convinced to join him to take the form of an adamantoise, and scare O'aka toward his son. The problem, however is that as a fiend the spirit could not control themselves, and he would have to do it for them. Jecht could control their most basic thoughts, such as where to move and how to roar, but more complicated thoughts, such as to eat this puny human, or not to eat this puny human, was almost entirely up to the crazy fiend mind... almost.

* * *

_2... 1... zero... what the, where did it go? _Thought O'aka, because just as the invisible sound was about to reach him, it disappeared completely. But the silence was only short lived, because now a new terror bounded through the trees, and he had no problem seeing it. An adamantoise rushed at him full speed, and he was not going to wait around for it. He quickly turned and ran, but he was very tired, and this fiend was unusually fast. It was gaining on him, he ran faster and faster, but his legs were giving out. 

There was a clearing in the trees up ahead. For no reason at all, he all of a sudden knew he had to make it to that clearing, no matter what. He didn't even know why he felt that way, he just knew something important was there, the knowledge had popped into his head when he saw it. The fiend was closing the gap very quickly, but he would make it, even if he died when he reached the ever so promising clearing, he would make it, and his mind was unreasonably calm.

* * *

Tidus was lying there idly when he heard a noise in the distance, it sounded like a large monster bounding through the forest. It was giving chase, he could tell by the speed it was moving at, nothing so large would run at that pace without reason. The fact that it was giving chase made him feel much less worried, but he still grabbed his sword, even if he couldn't do much with it. 

The noise was now close, and he could here whatever it was being chased. A mess of blue and green flew in front of him as something crashed through the bushes, quickly followed by the monster, an adamantoise. The thing got up, and turned around. Tidus saw that it was O'aka. "You, boy, help me out here!" O'aka shouted, but Tidus didn't move. "Come on son, I haven't got all day!" Tidus still wouldn't move. The fiend however, instead of ripping O'aka to a gore filled pile of slaughtered human effluence, (awww, darnit!) began to back off, as if something was telling it to, and it had to listen, though it didn't want to.

"Well, that was a good spot o luck now wasn't it. Now why wouldn't you help me, I could have died!" Tidus answered irritated, "you haven't even looked at me yet, have you? I can't move you idiot! Why don't you open your eyes instead of your mouth!" And this was 100 percent true. Tidus's clothes were covered in bloodstains from getting stabbed by so many limbs, and left leg was slightly bent at the middle of his calf, where the bone had snapped clear in half. His entire lower calf was bent at a different angle than the rest of his leg. Any idiot should have been able to see he was in no condition to move.

"Oh sorry, I guess you'll be needing one of these then," said O'aka dumbly. He pulled out an X potion and threw it to Tidus. Tidus ripped of the cork and began to drink as fast as he could. He could instantly feel the effects of it, washing through him like heaven its self, healing all his wounds, aches and pains, and readjusting all of his unaligned bones and joints. The feeling of going to massive pain to none at all was wonderful. He hopped up on his newly fixed legs, and yelled triumphantly.

"Okay, well I'm glad to see you're satisfied," said O'aka "that will be 200 gil please, I will take cash, or you can give me an I.O.U for now, if you have no money with you." "How about I rip open your jugular vein with my bare hands" responded Tidus. "Oh, I see you have a coupon for free everything, thank you for doing business." O'aka said smartly. They were about to head off, but the adamantoise Jecht had managed to control and drive off, had got it's mind back. It burst through the trees and grabbed O'aka in it's mouth. It began to chew through O'aka, starting in the chest cavity. O'aka screamed, but it was too late to save him. Tidus quickly cut off O'aka's backpack, took it and ran. Though he was surprised by O'aka's sudden death, some part of him was happy. Because the fiend ended up ripping O'aka into a gore filled pile of slaughtered human effluence anyway! (people cheering, children crying tears of joy, parade running through the streets with a marching band playing the 1812 Overture. We all hated O'aka, and this proves it.)

Tidus slowed his pace when he was sure he had lost the fiend. He now decided to tell Yuna the good news, and tell her he could walk again. He grabbed the 2 way and switched it on. "Yuna, are you there?" he asked. "Yes, I'm here, please tell me some good news, because I need to hear it."

"I can walk again, and I'm headed toward Mushroom rock, I should be there by tomorrow." "Great!" said Yuna, "We're flying over it right now, we haven't landed yet though, because Sir Auron is speaking with Sir Jecht, and he needs to tell us his plans before we land. So you must have found O'aka, how is he." "Dead," Tidus said a bit to enthusiastically. "Dead!" she said, "Tidus, has everyone you've run into, died a tragic death?" "Well," Tidus said, "I wouldn't call it tragic, but yes. Anyway I'm really bored right now so can you stay on the radio for a little while?" "Sure, until Auron is done talking to Sir Jecht. What do you want?"

"It was just bothering me, you always said it was great being the daughter of someone famous, but I hated it. There had to be some downside to being a high summoners daughter." "Well, to tell you the truth," she said, "I used to get a lot of people making nasty comments whenever I made a mistake. Even from my teachers in school they would say things like, _just because your Lord Braska's daughter doesn't mean you have special rules, and you don't have to do things right,_ as if my father had anything to do with me making a mistake." "Yeah tell me about it," Tidus said, "I had it so bad, even the doctors said I was A.D.D., just because my dad was a drunk."

"You had attention deficit disorder?" said Yuna, "that doesn't seem to have much to do with your dad being a drunk." "Attention deficit disorder! Man, I always thought it meant Always Doing Dope. Geez, I was wondering when why whenever I denied it, they would say it was nothing to be ashamed of. I was thinkin, doping is plenty to be ashamed of, (I have nothing against drug addicts personally, I'm just writing a story here) what are you people talkin about."

"You must have been a dumb child," Yuna said without thinking. Tidus snorted. "I wonder," she said, perplexed, "I thought you were an abused depressed child, not a candidate for A.D.D."

"Oh, I didn't get it until I was like 14" said Tidus. "14?" she repeated, "but I thought A.D.D. was supposed to be cured when you went through puberty?" "Hey, that's what all the doctors were all saying!" said Tidus, "Ohhhh, that all makes sense now, don't worry though, my voice had already cracked by then." "I really hope so, anyway I should be leaving, Auron is done talking to Jecht. Goodbye." The radio died.

Tidus looked ahead to see 2 fangs and a garuda up ahead, he gripped his sword, and got ready for some fun for a change.

* * *

I am estimating maybe 5 or so more chapters until the end of this story, so don't stop reading if you are losing intrest, the ending shall hopefully be soon. Unless of course I think of something else that absolutely needs to be added to the story. Well keep reviewing, plot suggestions, writing improvements, anything would be appriciated. If nothing else tell me my strong points so I can try to focus on them. Thanx. 


	15. Battle Plans

Hello, I'm back again, and angry, very angry. I did not receive any reviews for my last chapter. This makes me angry. So if for some reason your not reading these little notes I put up on top here, maybe this will get you attention. **_READ THIS RIGHT NOW! READ THIS, I WANT YOU TO HERE ME WHEN I SAY THIS! I NEED REVIEWS, IF YOU ARE READING THIS AND YOU ARE NOT REVIEWING, YOU SHOULD BE DRAGGED OUT INTO THE STREET AND SHOT!!!!!!_**

Okay, now that you hopefully you get my message. If there are any questions, save them. Just review, or else you will die. Well, actually, your going to die anyway, so don't think just because you review your going to be immortal or something. Anyway, in this chapter, DRUNKEN IDIOTS! Before you groan however, ask yourself, is it really an adventure without them. By the way I don't own rights to the Black Gates, I just used it metaphorically.

* * *

"You're not old until you feel old, and when you think you feel old, you don't really feel old because you don't know what old feels like. Ha, you can't argue with that logic, can you?" Sorry, just a small bit of genius I came up with last night, and I had to say it.

* * *

The airship Celsius hung over Mushroom Rock Road, casting a shadow on the small military complex that sat below them. The battle site at Mushroom Rock where Operation Mi'ihen took place back during the pilgramige. It was here that everything in Auron's plan was to come together. The plan wasn't simple, and would definitely not go the way it looked on paper, but it was a classic. Best of all, it didn't involve too many critical points, which battle plans too often do. Auron gave a short outline of just what was supposed to happen. 

He told them that most of the military forces in Spira would gather at Mushroom Rock. This would be the focal point of the action. Most of Seymour's fiends would attempt to destroy Spira's armies and take Mushroom Rock. As Tidus had said, the armies of Spira had no chance of destroying the fiends, it was simply impossible. This is where Jehct comes in. Provided he had convinced enough spirits of the farplane to join him, he would be Spira's reinforcements. Jecht would come into Spira after Seymour's fiend army attacked Mushroom Rock, and it would trap the enemy in between his army and Spira's. Seymour, would have no choice but to reinforce his army with everything he had, and that would leave his black gates wide open and unprotected. Hence Yuna and her gaurdians run over to Guadosalem, open the doors and take out Seymour.

That was the battle plan of Spira, it's only defience against a nearly unstoppable juggernaut army. It was fragile at best, but it was a hope, and that was all they had ever needed. (Anyway enough of that mumbo-jumbo let's get on to what we really want, BOOZE!)

* * *

It was getting late in the day when Tidus finally arrived at the Moonflow. A small town had now begun to form there, and he decided to stop by a bar, and grab some food. As he started to walk down the street to the bar he met a couple of flat out wasted men who saw the look of him, and decided they didn't want him. 

"Ey, you! What are you doing ere! I thought I told you to go back to the pits, where you came from," one of the men shouted in heavily slurred speech. The other laughed stupidly." "Look, gentlemen," said Tidus, who had had quite enough fighting for one day, "I really don't want to ruin your night so if you could just not talk to me, we will all be happier." He knew his torn, tattered and blood stained clothes made him look like he had been in a gang war.

The man continued, "We don't want your kind here, so yooou just go awaaaaaay then." By now Tidus was getting very angry, he was sore from his walking and frustrated from the never-ending fiends. "If you don't want me here, I'm sorry about that, but I have to be here so you just have to live with it for a while." The man suddenly through a fist at him, but didn't even come close. Tidus was about to floor the guy when he thought of something better, and much more fun. "Alright," Tidus said, "If you want to prove that I don't deserve to be here, how about we have a contest. My contest will test your skill, but not just any skill, oh no. It will test something that I believe you are very good at."

20 minutes later.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" the crowd chanted as two men sat at a table in the bar. Tidus and the drunk were having a drinking contest.(Yay drinking contests!) After Tidus had given the man a potion and an antidote to sober him up, they began the contest. Tidus slammed down his seventh shot of Vodka on the table to the roar of the crowd around them. "The winner of the first challenge is Tidus of Besaid!" shouted the bartender. "Now we move on to our famous Moonflow Moonshine!"

_Hmm, better give the poor b------ a chance, _thought Tidus, and he slowed down a little so the local could finish first. "Round two goes to our very own William of the Moonflow!" the bartender shouted again. "Before we finish this," Tidus said, "I say we up the wager a little. You do have hover, do you not Mr. William." The drunk nodded.

"Okay, if I win, I get the hover." The drunk began to talk, but Tidus cut him off. "If you win... you get 6... hundred... thousand... gil." A hush fell across the crowd. "I accept," said the drunk. The bartender explained the rules, "You must first drink this small shot of this drink. It is almost alcohol in its purest form. Once you finish the shot you must run to the bar and lean over it, there will be a dartboard. You will grab six darts and try to plug them into the bullseye. The first person to put all the darts into the bullseye on the floor, and run back to where you started, wins it all. "Ready, set, go!

It was an easy win for Tidus, he downed the shot in a second, and sped over to the bar and he pushed the darts in with ease. When he finished, the drunk was leaning over the bar and was still trying to put in his third dart. "All right man, where are the keys," Tidus said triumphantly. "Nooooooo," the man shouted, I'm not giving them to you!" He broke a bottle over the counter and lunged at Tidus.

Tidus brought up his arm in front of him and the broken shards of the bottle stabbed into the flesh of his arm. Tidus fought not to flinch, to appear stronger. He knocked the guy off his feet. He turned to the bartender, "You do realize that he attacked me first,"

The bartender smiled. "I was shocked when Mr. William broke the bottle and tried to cut Mr. Tidus. Mr. Tidus still tried to calm the man down, to avoid a fight, but he would not listen. Mr. Tidus even tried to warn him to watch his step, before he tripped and fell. It was then Mr. William hit his head on the bar and was knocked out cold."

"You really hate this guy, don't you?" Tidus asked. The whole bar nodded. _I like this place more and more every minute, _thought Tidus.

The drunk got back to his feet and took a swing at Tidus, but missed as he ducked. Tidus only shook his head and kicked the man in the shin. Then man bent down to grab his shin, and Tidus brought his fist up into a vicious uppercut on the man's forehead. The drunk fell into blackness. Tidus looked down at the wreck of a man below him. _I assume this means you will be happy to give me the hover, as well as your wallet, a free night at your house, and anything else I find that interests me. I appreciate doing business with you._

And Tidus did just that. Along with burning the un-read break up note from his girlfriend that was posted on his door, and unplugging his freezer in the basement. He then left a note on the man's door in the morning saying that any damages would be paid for in full by O'aka the third, and he left the number for O'aka Vacations on it. He even was kind enough to "accidentally" leave the man's house keys inside his locked house, just for kicks. He took off in the morning, with an almost brand new hover, and a full tank of gas provided by his good friend William. _And I used to wonder why Auron would do these things to the drunks that bothered him in Zanarkand, _Tidus thought, chuckling to himself as he left Moonflow for Mushroom Rock.

* * *

The Celcius landedon the beach where the Al Bhed and Crusaders fought Sin. It was here, inside the military complex, that they would find their vehicle they were going to use to reach Seymour. They needed something incredibly fast, and incredibly strong. The General told them to go to the military's top mechanic. He said that the mechanic would find them the best vehicle for their purpose. 

"So," said Auron to the mechanic as they entered a large hanger, "This is where they keep all the big guns." The mechanic answered like he was bored, "First off all, you understand the full operation techniques and skills necessary to operate and control this class of military craft, right?" "No," Auron said simply, "That your supposed to teach us." The mechanic laughed, "All right, very funny, I have to ask that every time, so it's not good to jok..." "I wasn't joking," said Auron.

The mechanics jaw dropped, "You really mean that you don't know how to operate one of these craft." "That's exactly what I mean," said Auron, "that does not pose a problem, does it?" The mechanic shook his head and muttered something about "I told them a trillion times". He looked back at the group. "We're not gonna have to learn all this, I mean, its pretty simple right?" asked Wakka. "No," the mechanic said, "Its not simple, it usually takes a week of training just to get a legal permit to drive them in emergency field situations." The group groaned in frustration.

"I'll take the course," said Auron, frustrated, "I'll spend the next two days learning it, just give me the basics, because they day after I'm going to be coordinating the battle." "If your going to be coordinating the battle, I'll learn to drive this thing, so I will have the full three days," said Paine. 

"No such luck," said Auron, you're going to spending the next two days doing battle preparations. That goes for all of you, the army is going to need all the help they can get, and that won't be enough. Hopefully Tidus will get here soon too."

* * *

Okay, you know where I stand as far reviews go. So I'm not even going to bother saying anything. Well I hoped you liked the story so far. Like I said, I'm going to try to wrap it all up. Review! Arrrggg, I said something about reviewing, grrrrr! 


	16. If Life is Like a Box of Chocolates, The...

* * *

Wow, a whole one, more review. Not impressed. Nope. Not impressed at all. I mean sure, it's nice to see that someone else has read my story, or at least part of it, but I'm now going to assume that everyone who was reading my story, now is not. Fine, be that way. I will still continue to write.

_**This is the last time I am going to ask this. If you are reading this chapter, then review this chapter. Even if you have already reviewed a chapter or even two or three chapters, review anyway. I want to know who is still reading. Thank you.

* * *

**_

Chapter 16.

If Life is Like a Box of Chocolates, Then My Chocolates All Have Mold

This was it. The battle for Spira.

Army versus army.

Humans versus monsters.

The entire world up for the taking

And all Wakka could think about was how many licks it really takes to get to the center of those damned Choco-lollis.

_Bastards! They make them all different so each one takes a different amount of licks, _he thought after his 22nd Choco-lolli, _How can I know how many it takes to get to the center if they don't make them the same!_ _I hate them ya!_ _But one day I will figure it out, and then they will pay, oh they will pay. I'll hold their secret ransom. If they don't pay 200 million gil to me, I will reveal the truth and ruin their marketing strategy, sending them down the corporate spiral of doom! Okay, one lick... two licks... CRUNCH! Ahhhh, damn!

* * *

_

Meanwhile on a slightly more intelligent note, the rest of Spira's grand army was working on the development and construction of the battlements in Mushroom Rock. Machina weapons were every where, along with Kimahri's brainchild, the Crescent Death.

The Crescent Death was an incredibly barbaric weapon that was only legalized because the fate of the world was hanging in the balance. For a description of this of this violent tool of slaughter, imagine a large wooden wall, about as long as two and a half school buses parked end to end. About 2 feet above the ground, and another roughly 7 feet above that, were wooden doors or flaps that rose upward on hinges. These flaps almost spanned the length oh the wall. In the back of the wall, behind the 2 opening flaps, were giant blades. The blades themselves took up nearly half of the opening flaps in the wall. Attached to these blades was a pulley system. At one end were the blades and the flaps. At the other were huge blocks of lead. Held up by a smaller structure. When the system was triggered, these huge wieghts would drop, causing the flaps to open up and the blades to shoot out in front of the wall in an arc. Kind of like a sideways catapult, (more properly a sideways trebuchete for the history buffs) only it threw a blade around in an arc, and didn't shoot anything. These two blades were huge and designed to merely slice through everything in its way, and knock over and serverly injure or kill what it couldn't cut through, simple, yet effective.

* * *

Only a few miles away from here, Tidus rode a hover, heading toward the complex as fast as possible. His clean getaway from the queen of all drunks was almost hampered by local authorities, but after saving the world once already, you can get away with almost anything, especially when your on your way to save it again.

He radioed Yuna and she notified the guards of his arrival. Like a king before his castle doors, the gates parted and Tidus didn't even have to slow down to pass through.

Auron was sitting at a desk in a small warehouse in the complex. He was sitting across from the mechanic, pouring over manuals, trying to learn everything from controls, to dimensions, to basic driving strategies. Cramming information wasn't Auron's style, and he hadn't done it since the day after three huge parties in a row during his collage days. He had just finally figured the math for thrust, drag, and weight, when Tidus threw open the door, and it slammed into the wall.

He strode up to the desk and started rummaging through Auron's books and papers. He was mumbling, but Auron made out something about "did it all before, oh this is weak, how long were you gonna take on this crap, and stupid Mr. Denesay." "What are you doing?" asked Auron impatiently. "All right, class is over," replied Tidus, "no need to go any further, I'll drive this thing."

"I don't know if you realize, but this is a very advanced piece of machinery. You cant just drive it, it takes a long time to learn," said the mechanic. "I know what it takes to drive one of these," Tidus boasted, "I practically built one back in high school."

"In high school?" Auron asked raising an eye brow, "are you sure your not confusing this with something else." Tidus shot back, "Of course I'm sure. I blew a science test junior year, and had to this a big project on advanced transportation. Instead studying new airships and watercraft like everyone else, I decided to do something military. I had to make a model of the cockpit for my vehicle, and describe how it runs, so I ended up building part of the engine too, to make sure I was right about how it worked. It took me over a month. In the end, I took the license test as a favor from one of my old friends who dropped out of school and joined the military. I even passed."

"That sounds like a huge load of crap to me, but if your that sure you can do this, than I won't stop you," said the mechanic, "but just remember, it's not just you who dies if you don't make it."

"I'm sure, now show me the selection," Tidus said eagerly.

A few minutes later they were in the hanger, the mechanic was showing them all the cheaper models as they passed. Finally they reached another large door inside the hanger. It had an authorized personal only sign on it and an electronic keypad wired to it. The mechanic quickly punched in a long code, and the huge door began to shake, and move. Before them stood a much smaller selection of vehicles, but they looked much more impressive. "All right gentlemen and ladies," the mechanic pointed to one of the hovers, "This is the FA-46 Sonic Boom, the third fastest land vehicle you will find in this complex, and probably the world. Along with her speed comes armor that will keep you alive but won't slow you down, I'm sure she will be strong enough."

At these words Yuna saw Tidus whisper something to Paine. Yuna tried to keep watching them. Her attention was diverted however, when the mechanic started talking about the paperwork. No more than 20 seconds later the mechanic looked up as he heard a small crunch. His eyes widened almost past the explosion point.

"DEAR YEVON MAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Yuna turned around to see Tidus standing next to the hover, with Paine's Samurai sword partly in his hands, and partly stuck in a gash running straight through the FA-46's armor. Tidus only smiled and said simply, "it's not strong enough"

"Tidus!" Yuna shouted angrily, "Must you destroy everything you come in contact with!"

"Boys with toys." he said, smiling.

"Well, if that one isn't strong enough for you, then maybe this will work." The mechanic said, looking insulted. He led them around toward the back of the room, and showed them an even larger hover.

"Here we have the FA-53 Paladin Bunny. It was originally going to be the Bullet, but a couple of the geeks down in the lab were calling it the Paladin Bunny, and somehow, it just stuck." Tidus looked it over and decided it didn't need testing.

They talked with a few more people, and finally, it was theirs for the taking. They would leave first thing after the invasion, which had already been confirmed by a few scouts. The fiends were expected to arrive early the next morning. As the finishing touches were being put on the battlements, Tidus took the time to try and weasel his way into very fun night.

"So Yuna, you realize that danger that lies ahead of us right?" "Of course I do," she answered, "what kind of summoner would I be if I didn't."

Tidus kept going, "So you know that this could be our last night in this world. The last night we might ever have together " Yuna laughed, "sorry, but that's not going to work on me, I see right through you. Maybe I would, but I left the pills back on Garrous Island." Tidus swore under his breath. "Try again later," she said, "I'm sexier when I'm not under pressure"

_Oh I beg to differ, _thought Tidus.

The morning came all too soon for the worried soldiers at Mushroom Rock Road. Auron could see it on their faces as they formed ranks in front of him. He was standing next to General Barogen. After the General went over the battle plans, Auron took the podium.

"I'm not going to lie to you," he said in his usual voice, "there will be nothing happy about this day. This battle will be faught not for a strategic location, or a decisive attack, or even to get the upper hand for a coming battle. This battle, will be faught to take out as many of their numbers as we possibly can. This means that there will be no spies, no raids, and no temporary halts to the fighting. The best advice I can possibly give you I'm sure you already know, but it would do you well to hear it again. Blood will be spilled on this day... make sure it isn't yours!" This last statement brought a tidal wave of cheers from the soldiers.

* * *

It all started like someone had planned it out. (hmmm, planned, nah, it's not like it isn't some lame battle scene written by some no name author sitting at home on his outdated computer) Captain Lucil of the Chocobo Knights was out on patrol when she came racing over a hill back toward the base, with an army of fangs on her tail. She had been running for a long time, and her chocobo couldn't run as fast anymore.

"Snipers, take aim!" shouted one of the Al Behd commanding officers. A hundred or so snipers all raised their heads and unison, and picked targets. "Take out the fangs closest to Captain Lucil, and FIRE!" Shots rang out from the cliffs of Mushroom Rock. Small sprays of dirt flew up everywhere around the frightened chocobo and all of the fiends within 8 feet fell to the ground. They continued to fire in an attempt to rescue Captain Lucil, but it wasn't long before there was too many fangs for the snipers to kill. She pushed her Chocobo to do one final jump to safety, but a fiend caught the leg of the chocobo, and Captain Lucil went tumbling off. She stood up and drew her sword, making no attempt to run. Safety was a lost cause.

The officers had ordered the deadly machine guns to open fire, now that Lucil was down. The ground around the Captain exploded as the machine guns opened up.

For a full five seconds the Captain could be seen swinging her sword madly back and forth through the screen of blood, dust, and pyreflies. Finally she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Whether it was a fiend that kille her, or the friendly fire of one of the raging machine guns, the world would never know. What was for certain, was that Captain Lucil was dead, and many more were about to follow.

* * *

I realize I haven't updated in a long time, but I had to get some new ideas. I wasn't originally going to kill off a semi important character, but I was influenced by a few other stories that I've read. I realized that there should be some charecter who tragically dies that someone might actually care about. (for an example of someone dying and no one caring, see O'aka, chapter 14 ) Bye, and review.


	17. Certain Death, Slim Chance of Sucess, Wh...

Just wanna say thanks to Dragonsouljah (what does that name mean anyway?) for reviewing. Okay, on to chapter... whatever the hell chapter it is.

(I hate tracker balls, but my mouse is broken, so I have to use one, and I have no idea why I'm telling you this.)

* * *

**Chapter 17... I Think.**

Certain Death, Slim Chance of Sucess, What are We Waiting For?

* * *

The troops were hushed at the site of Captain Lucil's death. Only the machine guns and Elma's stifled sobs could be heard. Fortunately Clasko had moved on to be a chocobo breeder, and he was at the stable at this time. The fiends were actually being held at bay for the time being. They're inexhaustible supply did not seem to gain any new ground, but their numbers were being cut down by a huge rate. 

At first Lulu was happy to see the enemy making no progress what so ever. But she knew it was only a matter of time before the machine guns ran out of ammo. Then it was on to the grizzly scene of hand to hand combat. A soldiers worst nightmare.

Then she realized what was going on, why the fiends weren't making progress. The enemy was using the most inhumane strategy ever thought up, cannon fodder. She had finally noticed that Seymour was sending only his weakest monsters first. (Dingos, Garudas, Evil Eyes, Mi'ihen Fangs, a few elemental flans here and there)

Lulu rushed to Auron and explained what she had realized, and Auron almost looked like he would punch himself for not seeing it. He told the General who ordered the machine guns to stop almost all of the firing. When the bullets slowed, the army advanced toward the outermost walls of the battlements.

Beyond these wooden walls lay the single largest booby trap pit ever made. When the 1st wall fell Spira's army would make a fighting retreat to the second wall. When this wall fell, that was when Jehct is supposed to arrive. Spira would fight behind the third wall, this one actually made of stone, and in front of it, lay the Kimahri's Crescent Death. Jecht was then supposed to trap the fiends against the third wall.

When the fiends reached the first wall, a temporary halt occurred, because the smaller fiends that were sent out first did not have the power to break the wall. Here they were picked of by the soldiers throwing random objects down at the helpless monsters.

Too soon, however, larger fiends such as iron giants, behamauths, and adamantoises could be seen advancing. Seymour had also managed to create his own shooting air unit by perching chimeras on the back of Zus. They would fly around hurling Meggido Flames down ward at the walls.

"Alright enough of this crap," shouted General Barogen, "send a few airships up to the sky, and show em' what air superiority means."

Several airships rose into the air, including Cid's pink airship used to escape Home. Rikku was standing next to a radio talking to Brother, who was piloting Cid's airship.

"Brother pa lynavim!" (Brother, be careful!) "Don't worry Rikku," he said, "I'm the best! Tell Yuna I'm thinking of her! Poa Poa." (Bye Bye)

_Pig, _thought Yuna.

The airships tore through the swarms of aerial fiends. They collided with the unstable fiend birds, who bounced off the airship hulls and went spiraling to the ground. The Air Marshall was in for a shock, however, when several chimeras began hurling Meggido Flames at one of the airships. They eventually managed to burn through the hull. One of the Chimera/Zu combinations flew through a large hole burned in the airship. Moments later Spira's army watched in horror as the smoking corpse of an Al Bhed flew through a newly created gash in the windshield. The airship plummeted to the ground and lay in a smoking mangled mess before finally catching fire, and exploding.

Meanwhile on the ground the Army of Spira opened up on the larger fiends trying to make their way to the first wall. Surface to surface missiles flew through the air, exploding into the large monsters. They fell back to the ground, crushing their allies beneath them. Unfortunately, at risk of using too much ammunition too fast, the missiles had to be used very sparingly, and a Gemini (a larger iron giant for those who don't remember) managed to make it to the first wall. It swung it's huge odd-shaped sword at the wall. The wooden wall buckled at the point of impact.

"Bring it down Lulu!" shouted Auron. Lulu was already in the midst of creating a flare spell. She cast it a hair too late, and the spell hit the Gemani just after the blade smashed into the wall a second time, finally breaking it. The spell hit the Gemini sending it flying backward.

_Shit, _Lulu thought.

The fiends poured into the hole and began attacking the waiting soldiers. Since it was still mostly the weaker fiends attacking, it was a pretty one-sided. But none the less, they began their first retreat anyway. They gathered up all of the ammo for the machine guns, and began to fall back behind the 2nd wall.

The pit was an ingenious booby trap not by it's creativity, but by it's sheer size. It was so large, that it required wooden beams to support it. Explosives were placed on the support beams. When most of the pit covering was covered with fiends, the switch was thrown, and the beams were blown. (Hehe, I made a rhyme) The effect was an instant, catastrophic hole in the ground, not to mention about 200 fiends instantly dead when they were impaled by the sharpened spikes at the bottom of the pit. The pyreflies were so thick you could have bathed in them.

And so the whole process was repeated, but this time, Seymour wasn't holding back. Every thing Seymour had in his arsenal he was launching. Everything from a Dingo to a King Behamauth. The macina weapons proved to be more useful than anyone could have hoped. Missiles flew through the air scoring hits on the larger armored types while the machine guns blared full force taking down fiends like blades of grass before a lawn mower.

But even with all of the weapons Spira had to offer, strength in numbers still seemed to be the deciding factor of the battle. Before an hour had passed, ammo was running short, missiles were all but depleted, and the air ships were running out of fuel. So far Spira had only taken 40 or so casualties, most of them from the crew of two downed airships. Eventually the masses of fiends had managed to make it to the second wall. Instead of getting something large to bash it in, this time, Seymour sent a wave of Bombs (the fiend Bomb, not the explosive bomb) to slam into the wall.

The explosions of the Bombs going suicidal began to take their toll. The wall was weakening from the heat and pressure.

The general gave the order to fall back early. This proved to be a wise move, for when the wall fell, it took the MG nests, which had all been occupied mere seconds before, with it in a fiery shower of debris.

* * *

Sorry, I know this chapter is short, but I want to get it up today, and I need to get off the computer. Anyway for a little foresight into the next chapter, ummmmm, it's gonna involve some swords, maybe a little bit of fire, here and there. Yeah, that's all I can reveal at this time. (Mostly because I'm not sure how much I'm going to be able to fit in the next chapter.) Any way, you know the drill, read, review, or I get angry. And I'm going to blame Captain Lucil's death on my fury from the lack of reviewers. Okay, til then, (Does Vulcan hand symbol) live well, and prosper. No, I'm not a Trekkie, it just seemed like the appropriate time to say that. 


	18. Versus

Hi, thanks to Kiki-Sama, and that's about it. Enjoy!

* * *

The second wall had fallen, Jecht's queue to rush in. Minutes passed, the army of Spira made it back to the final wall, and no Jecht. The fiends once again began to lay siege, still no Jecht. The world held it's breath, waiting, and nothing came. 

"Were, screwed, aren't we?" asked one of the frustrated field commanders, "He's not coming, is he?" The General turned to Auron, "Auron, what is going on?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling Jecht has run into difficulty."

"Well find out!" the General roared. Auron tried to get the get the Jecht in his head, but he couldn't seem to do it. Unlike usual, the presence of the fayth wasn't in his mind.

"Well," said Auron, drawing in a breath, "either I suddenly turned alive again, or the fayth are ignoring me. But I'm willing to bet that it's the latter choice." Just then, the faded image of Gatta, from the Crusaders popped in Auron's head. (If you didn't already know, in Final Fantasy 10, you can change wither Gatta, or Luzzu dies in Operation Mi'ihen. I hate Gatta more so I chose for him to be dead in my story.)

"Sir Auron, we have a problem over here, we believe that Seymour found out what we planned to do," said Gatta. "What do you mean, found out?" asked Auron.

"Well, Seymour must have someone here on the Farplane sir. Something possessed Jecht, he's just wandering around, mumbling something about Sin."

_Sin? Possessed? _thought Auron, _wait, that's not right, unless... shit! _"Gatta, send the your army anyway, you're in charge now, just rush Seymour's army from behind, I'll worry about Jecht." "Yessir!" shouted Gatta.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to the troops on the ground, Jecht's army could be seen advancing over the horizon. The army gave a huge cheer, and General Barogen gave the order to fire the last of the macina weaponry. Missiles hurled through the air, and machine guns blared. The ammunition was running dangerously low, and the last missile volley launched off no more than 5 minutes later. Within 10 minutes, only a ammunition for the rifles remained.

Finally the order was given to unleash the Crescent Death. The fiends that piled up in front of the 2 massive wooden walls didn't stand a chance. The structures holding up the massive weights behind the walls were blown, and the weights fell. What happened next occurred over a time period of a little more than one second. As the weights fell, the pulled a large rope, which in turn went through a few pulleys until they opened up the flaps cut into the wooden wall. Simultaneously the ropes went through a larger series of pulleys that lead to a very large horizontal lever, which ran about 40 feet in length. The rope was tied to one end of the lever. 20 feet down this wooden shaft, lay the pivot, and the rest of the 20 feet was a large and deadly blade, the largest blade ever crafted. When the flaps opened, the weights caused the two blades to shoot out in a great arch in front of the wall.

A faint smile could be seen on Kimarhi's face as the blade shot out and another hundred fiends parished in an instant. Unfortunately, the launching of this weapon signified the last of Spira's tricks. All that was left to do was wait until Jecht's army arrived, then only carnage could follow.

"Tidus," said Yuna in a casual tone, "I don't expect to be seeing you till this is over. I'm going to be spending the entire time doing white magic for the wounded...don't be there!"

Tidus smiled, "Don't die, okay, I get it. Well, have fun, and try not to wear yourself out, tomorrow is going to be just as exciting."

Jehct's army was now reaching the outer reaches of Seymour's, which finally seemed to have an end. The two armies plunged into each other in two masses.

While Seymour's army was made entirely of fiends, Jehct's looked even stranger. As the spirits of the Farplane came into the multitude of things happened, some, merely took the form of their old bodies before death. Others took the bodies of the fiends they would have become had they never gotten to the Farplane after death. There even seemed to be crosses of fiend and human in some. The strangest of all however, were the few whom had lived in Zanarkand a thousand years ago, the ones who hadn't become Fayth. These creatures looked like lesser forms of aeons. Also in Jehct's army of circus freaks included the aeons of the fayth; Valefore, Ifirt, Anima, Magus Sisters, etc.

What resulted of two armies of strange looking monsters turned out to be mass confusion for the humans behind the stone wall. It was different however, for those were already dead, they could feel the difference in each other.

Though the battle had been fought well thus far, it was now down to the last leg to stand on. The only option left was to attack with Jehct's forces on the ground. The great stone doors of the wall were opened, and Spira's finest flooded out. Tidus, Wakka, Auron, Paine, and Rikku could be seen among the first to come out. Lulu, had stayed behind in to cast magic from a safe distance. Of the Yuna's group, Rikku drew first blood, lobbing a grenade high deep into the ranks of the fiends. It exploded with a satisfying, but muffled thud, sending dirt and fiend blood in many directions.

It wasn't long before Tidus could be seen with the Caldabog stuck in the ground, using only his fists to conserve energy. Though the way he was brutally beating the tar out of some of the fiends instead of merely bashing their head in, or snapping their neck. One instance was almost humorous in the way he grabbed a floating eye and proceeded to tear off its wings, and stomp it to death.

Meanwhile, Paine and Auron were both sub-consciously trying to outdo each other in combat. Auron threatened a Chimera Brain, immobilizing it. He then quickly took it out with a single blow to the head. Paine countered this by doing Liquid Steel to three different Thunder Elements, killing them all with instantly.

_Set the example, show her where experience counts. _Auron's sub-conscious told him. He ran toward a Marlboro, expertly leaping into the air, and cutting of it's spitting tentacle. As he landed he brought his sword down across into it's head. The sword pierced it's brain and the huge monster fell forward dead.

_Wow Paine, way to be outdone. Focus! _thought Paine savagely. She went to her Dark Knight Dressphere (the only one besides Warrior and Samurai she still used) and performed Darkness, sacrificing her own health to damage others. This killed off two Shreds and heavily damaged a Tonberry. Then she struck the Tonberry with her sword, nearly killing it. Finally she used drain and stole back the health she had lost using Darkness, effectively killing.

Just then, after Paine's attack, Auron saw a Behemoth King, the perfect bragging rights. He began to move toward, when he noticed she was going for it too. He made a mad sprint for the King Behemoth, about five feet away from it however, he stopped dead in his tracks. Standing triumphantly on top of the monster's head, with lance in hand, stood Kimahri. Kimahri had used jump to leap on top of the monster and drive his lance into its head. Somehow, miraculously, the monster wasn't dead, but Kimahri still had one more trick. He pulled his lance from the bleeding hole in the monster's skull, placed a furry finger directly above gash, and cast Ultima directly inside its head.

The effect was as devastating as it was spectacular. The fiend's eyes began to glow a with energy, before bulging and eventually exploding out of their sockets. Kimahri had leaped off from his perch just as a beam of energy shot out from the hole in the monster's skull. The King Behemoth fell over, very dead.

Tidus, on the other hand, had actually been doing better than he thought he might. He had managed to ignore the constant blood shed around him, and remained solely focused on fighting. This worked, for awhile, but being in the middle of a war is bound to catch up with you. For him, it happened when a young man that was missing most of his neck fell backward on him, dead. Tidus yelled in surprise and jumped backward, looking at the crimson blood-stain on his clothes. During this small period of shock, he was caught off guard by a Garuda that bit him savagely in the shoulder. He tore it off and rammed his sword as far down the fiends throat as possible.

And so the battle raged on, and eventually dwindling down Seymour's numbers, just as Auron had predicted. Within the hour, victory was clear, but, also as Auron had predicted, reinforcements from Seymour were on their way. Brother, who was out scouting, noticed a huge gathering of fiends near Guadosalem, not to mention frequent reports of the fiends abandoning Bevelle.

It was getting dusk then, so Auron decided to have to have the guardians fall back for the night, meanwhile the rest of the army continued to fight, a slowing battle. Rikku simultaneously threw a fire, ice, water, and thunder gem in front of the gates, clearing a pathway to safety

They camped out in a crevice of Mushroom Rock Road, because the barracks were being transformed into hospital waiting and recovery rooms. It wasn't too long before they went to sleep. All of them were tired beyond belief, sore, and physically weakened from a long grueling battle. If they hadn't been inside a military complex, Auron would have been nervous sleeping out in the open after such a long battle. He knew the dangers that came from running into even what seem like weak fiends after a long battle, and they were deadly. Fortunately they were safe, or, as safe as they could be.

It was still night when Tidus awoke. The battle was over, for the time being. But the reason Tidus woke up was not from natural causes. It was from a familiar face staring down at his, and fingers grasped tightly around his throat.

* * *

I know, I know, people hate cliffes. But hey, this is my first cliffe ever, so you're just gonna have to live with it for now. I know I haven't updated very fast, but I've been writing this chapter over a span of about 5 days. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it, and I will have another chapter... soon. Maybe. (Sorry, I don't have time to edit this so any mistakes I make I appologize for.) 


	19. Aftermath

Hi, this might take a while to update because I have a paper cut right underneath my right middle finger and that finger is my main typing finger. (Yes, I still chicken peck, and I do it with my two middle fingers, but I'm considerable fast for not typing properly.) So this chapter might just take a while to roll out, but hopefully I'll finish it faster than I usually do. Without further ado, onward.

* * *

The face that stared into Tidus was undoubtedly that of General Barogen, but something was not quite right. The general's eyes did not seem to quite fit his normal attitude. Instead of the cold menacing glare that was usually in his eyes, Tidus saw a glance that spoke of great satisfaction and anticipation, as if enjoying the strangle hold he had on the man beneath him. Regardless of what the general was thinking at that moment, Tidus knew one thing for sure, the general had him in a lock that allowed no air whatsoever to pass through, and he was not letting go. 

At first Tidus was surprised and groggy from the instant confusion, he tried to think straight, but his mind was racing. Finally he managed to get a logical solution for escape. He aimed a vicious kick at the general's left knee, hoping to make him slip. All this managed to accomplish however, was make the general lift him off the ground.

Under normal circumstances, a fight between the general and Tidus would have been absolutely no contest, but a few complications occurred against Tidus. For one, he had just taken part in a huge battle, one that the general decided to leave himself out from the fighting. Two, Tidus had just woken up, and three, a tendon felt like it had almost been severed in his left shoulder from the garuda bite.

The general was holding him in air while began walking away from the campsite, away from the others, away from safety. Tidus was beginning to feel a pain in his lungs, and his head began to throb. Panic set in, and his body began to jerk involuntarily. His body was constantly throwing itself around, using up what little oxygen he had left.

His random spasms were not in vain though. He was lucky enough to throw the general off his balance. The general stepped backward and stumbled over a large rock. For no more than a half-second air was allowed to pass through his windpipe as the general loosened his grip.

His body tried to yell, gasp, and exhale all at the same time. What resulted was an incredibly loud gargle. It wasn't very much, but it was enough to wake the lightest sleeper of the group, Paine.

She woke up and turned to see a large man holding a violently jerking body by the neck.

Tidus's vision was beginning to fade around the edges, and his head was pounding intensely. His face was turning purple and his eyes began to bulge. He saw something stirring in the distance but couldn't even begin to think of what it was. The only thing he could concentrate on was the eyes. Those triumphant eyes seemed so distant, it bothered him. He could have sworn he had seen the exact same eyes before, not on the general but someone else. Even as his brain began to dim, and his vision blurred, instead of the fear of death, his oxygen-deprived mind could only think of the eyes.

Paine rose to her feet softly and reached for her the knife she kept hidden inthe removableheel of her boot. It was a small knife, tiny really, not much longer her hand, but the blade would be long enough to pierce the man's skull through the temple and reach his brain.

Tidus was but a second away from permenant memory loss from his suffocating brain cells when Paine finally appeared behind General Barogen. Before even realized she was there, an inch and a half long blade was inserted inside his cranium via his temple. The general, along with Tidus crumpled to the ground in a heap.

Tidus lay on the ground, gulping in sweet air. His vision returned to him and his brain rushed back into regular thinking patterns. The rest of the group woke up and came to see what was going on.

"You okay brotha?" Wakka asked upon seeing Tidus on the ground with little color in his face, massaging his throat. Tidus gave a feeble thumbs up and rose to his feet unsteadily. His lungs burned from the lack of air and his head was still pounding like never before. He had to guzzle down two potions to repair his crushed windpipe before he could even talk.

It was then Auron noticed something, Jecht's presence was back in his mind again, trying to get his attention. "I know, I'll tell them later." he thought to Jehct, and told them all to go back to sleep.

* * *

The sun rose beautifully the following morning, but besides the sun, there was nothing beautiful about it. 

On the ground beneath them where the bloodiest battle since the macina wars had happened lay nothing but carnage. Bodies littered the ground, some brutally mangled, even lay some who were still alive, but unconscious.

Rikku gave a silent thanks for not having to be part of the clean-up crew. They were forced to leave before word of the General Barogen's murder got around, otherwise they could be labeled as traitors, and it's never a good idea for your own people to believe you betrayed them while your on a quest to save the world.

The Paladin Bunny was ready to run about an hour before noon. After a few words to commanding officers they were off once again. Jehct's army had done their job, and done it well. They encountered no resistance along Djose. The Moonflow caused a major problem though. Seymour's last army, the one he planned to send to finish off Mushroom Rock. Was going to be crossing the Moon flow at the same time they were. Trying to fight through it, was suicide.

"Not good," said Tidus, clearly irritated, what do we do now?

"I suggest finding another route" answered Lulu. Tidus gave her the "No duh" look and looked for a path away from the old shoopuff crossing. Moonflow village was out of the question, it was definitely overrun by fiends. That left the only option of heading out to sea, and driving up the Moonflow river to hopefully find a way back onto land before running into Seymour's army.

(For some reason I can't put down web adresses on this site. So just go , andon the toolbar on the right click on FFX. Then scroll down to World Map on that same toolbar. This is the map I use whenever I need to know the geography for Spira. So when I describe the charecters route to Guadosalem, use it. If you don't look at it, you probably will have no idea how or where they are going. Hope it helps!)

Tidus made a turn east off of Djose and into the sea. Amazingly enough, the hover actually handled it's self pretty well on the water, but for how much it costs, it most definitely should.

They headed up the coast at a new speed record for the water. The Paladin Bunny was as graceful as a drunk ape through the water, blasting through and over the waves making it feel like a really, really old rollercoaster. They finally reached the Moonflow River, which was, much to everyone's great relief, calm. The hover glided effortlessly over the water and upstream to the second tributary on the North Side. Here they turned north and headedup to a sandy beach where they finally got back on dry land.

It was here they encountered their first resistance. It was light resistance, nothing that couldn't be taken out a by a hit from Wakka's World Champion, or Tidus couldn't simply run over.

Fighting from the hover, was rather strange. The hover was only equipped with only gun ports, but Lulu quickly modified these into flow blown door ways with a few nasty Firaga spells.

After running north a little ways They came to a small hilly border, which they crossed, and emerged onto a huge plain right smack in the middle of Spira. (I urge you to use the map, you will have a MUCH better idea of what I am talking about.)

The plain was crawling with fiends. Seymour's grand defence, nearly everything that wasn't trying to destroy Mushroom Rock, was here.

"This is probably a bad time to say this," said Auron, "but the reason Jehct wasn't fighting, and General Barogen betrayed us, was because Yu Yevon has allied with Seymour, and he has been possessing those of us that are dead, which apparently the general was. That means Tidus and I are very liable to this risk, so if you see either of us doing anything strange..." he looked at Tidus, "or at least, stranger, than usual, tell the other immediately."

Lulu just shook her head, as did Kimahri, Wakka scratched his head, Rikku let out a short gasp, Yuna put her hand to her head, and Paine just tilted her head back against the wall. (Head, head, head, and head)

Tidus pulled up an onboard map, and turned on a route across the great plain. It lead straight into the pit of demon spawn, Guadosalem. He gripped the throttles of the Paladin Bunny, and prepared to face the countless fiends that lay across the plain ahead.

Tidus then finally realized why the eyes of the General had caught his attention. They had been the same eyes he had seen on Jehct, just before they had faught him inside Sin.

* * *

Yup Yup!, nother bigabig fight battle. (Wow, that was the single worst grammar of have used since... EVER!) Anyway I estimate, ohhhh around 1 to 367 chapters till the end. My estimate of 5 more chapters about 5 chapters ago was waaaaaaay off. But I'm not gonna tell you how many more because that wouldn't be fair to me, or you. Not to mention that I'm not really quite sure. Anyway, thanks to Grim Reaper ummmm, "pulls up E-mail, searches for review notification E-mail from Fanfic". Ahh yes, GrimReaper10000. Yeah, thanks for the review, u r awesome! 

Unfortunately Fanfic was down on Sunday night so I didn't get a chance to finally update this til now. Bye!


	20. Are We There Yet?

OH FOR THE LOVE OF PETE! I just re-read the last chapter, and it still didn't use the web address, I could of sworn it had. Whatever. **_Okay the web site is FF Shrine org. I urge you to take a look_**, If it won't let me say the web address, than find another map somewhere. Anywho that's all I needed to say. Sorry about the chapter delay, again. Okay, here it goes.

* * *

The plain ahead was not only one of the most dangerous places to be, it provided almost no cover at all for the small group attempting to cross it. If things got out of hand, there was no place to run except right back where they came from. And that would result in the destruction of Spira's army, and the whole of Spira with it. 

"Funny", Tidus thought, "how when everything you ever knew is hanging in the balance, your mind begins to wander away from the task at hand. Unlike blitzball, where the only thing you can think about is the game, this felt like something that was gonna happen no matter what, so why bother thinking about it until you have to."

His mind didn't wander for too long though, because before who could plan out an entire quantam physics theory on wormholes in his head, the fiends were upon them. (that's a joke people, a joke)

"Bring it on ya!" shouted Wakka as the first fiend came into throwing distance. A Lord Ocho, big, ugly, and flammable. Wakka's ball and Lulu's spell hit it at almost the exact same time. It let out a shriek, and collasped.

Tidus wasted no time showing off his driving skills. He increased the blower power and hit the crumpled plant at full speed. The jump wasn't nearly as graceful as he thought it would be, but it got the job done. While in the air he saw chimera glaring at the flying machine, he adjusted the power, speed, and steering to land on the helpless creature. The rest of the group could only hang on as the maniac behind the steering column slammed the speeding craft sideways into the chimera. The craft went spinning out of control until he finally managed to right the hover back onto course.

"Remember to work on the jumping" thought Tidus.

Yuna was ready to give Tidus a piece of her mind when she saw a grenade sweeping down toward them. She grabbed her guns and started blasting the crap out of it. It died just before it hit them, crashing to the ground and melting away to brightly colored pyreflies.

The Paine and Auron fight for dominance had never been more vicious. Both of them were yelling at Tidus where to turn, and what to do, both trying to set the example. Paine's sword was a metallic devil, bringing death to everything in front of it. Her strong arms made the sword whistle as it sailed through the air, connecting one blow to another.

Auron, took a slightly different approach, he held his sword stiffly outward, like a wing off of the craft, only deadlier. He held his sword stiff as it passed through the fiends, using the momentum of the hover to cut through his enemies.

Kimahri, and climbed on to the top of the hover, and he began to use everyone of his stolen abilities to take out fiends. He took out a tonberry with seed canon, and then began to petrify three different birds with stone breath, watching them fall to the ground and shatter.

Lulu, was everywhere at once, casting Blizzarga, Demi, Waterga, Bio, Flare, Death, and bringing general destruction to everything worth hitting.

"Zus!" Wakka shouted, "diving in fast, floor it brother!"

"No need," said Tidus with a smirk. He cast slowga, and the birds' decent speed was nearly cut in half. Yuna wasted no time at all, grabbing her guns, and pumping lead into the birds relentlessly, not stopping until they started to shred up into pyreflies, not even having time to hit the ground.

Tidus was having the most fun out of all of them. He would go out of his way to hit something. Lulu was even yelling at him for acting like a child as he fishtailed into an oversized shred, (you know, the little round guy with arms that look like dinner plates) sending it flying like the Paladin Bunny was just a giant baseball bat.

* * *

I really hate to stop here, I have barely written anything, but I have got to get this chapter up. I haven't updated in forever and a half, so this is necessary. I promise to get the next chapter up before Monday, December 20th. If I don't feel free to flame me like I'm a dead body waiting to be cremated… did I spell that right? Anyway, thanks for reading, and review please!! 


	21. Knock Knock

As promised, I get this chapter out on Monday. Its about 7:00 PM as I begin to type this, so I made it, just barely.

* * *

As you would come to expect from this rag tag group of eight, the going was tough. Also, as you would have come to expect, they begin to fight like machines, making no mistakes, and keeping completely focused, but that doesn't mean that there was no room for fun, oh no. To anybody who had never seen them in action before, they would swear that they weren't even paying attention to what they were doing. 

Now this is completely and totally untrue, but with Tidus taking every possible chance to pull off another crazy maneuver, Wakka spitting out one challenge after another to the endless line of monsters, Yuna, Lulu, and Rikku discussing how they men were so ill behaved, and Paine and Auron still trying to outdo each other, you would swear they were enjoying this.

Unfortunately whatever mood was over the party, was sourly interrupted. It was one of those, one thing leads to another deals. What happened was a group of Bombs had managed to fly themselves smack underneath the front end of the Paladin Bunny. They blew themselves up and the front end of the hover shot upward, throwing all of its passengers to the back. When Tidus managed to gain control over the machine, he had to swerve to avoid a nasty collision with an Adamantoise. This threw the party to the side of the machine, and Rikku flew straight out the door. She managed to stick a dagger into the floor plates as she flew, and she hung to the machine. Tidus had seen her fly, but never saw her grasp the floor, and so he began a tight curve to turn around. The centrifugal force forced her to lose her grip, and she tumbled into the grassy plain.

"Grrrrr, stupid Ty!" she thought savagely, and for good reason. By the time she got up and dusted her self off, an army of monsters came at her in a mad rush. With no time to lose, she reached for her item bags. Being the thief that she was, item organization was an absolute must. She grabbed two of her four bags, one labeled "offensive", and one labeled "protective". The other two were "healing", and "energy stealing". Taking her offensive and protective bags, she did something that she never thought she would have to do. Se threw the bags spinning into the air. Their contents began spilling out everywhere.

What resulted was an instant, catastrophic rain of deadly items. Her protective items came first, massively raising her strength, evasion, defence, and all that good stuff. The fiends reached her about the same time the offensive items did, and chaos took over. (Only the mind's eye can describe what this scene looked like, so I won't even try.)

Meanwhile, back on the hover, the group was desperately searching the ground for Rikku, but her location became all too obvious as an explosion rocked the land. They had all thought for sure the explosion of energy was just coming from all the fiends attacking her, and that she was being torn apart as they raced toward her. Of course, what they found was quite the opposite. Rikku hopped aboard the Paladin Bunny looking almost perfectly fine, but she was clearly frustrated from losing all of her hard-earned items.

Eventually they all got back into the fighting rhythm, and before too long, the woods surrounding Guadosalem came into view. As they got closer to Guadosalem something else came into view. At first it looked like a King Behamoth, but as if that wasn't enough, as they got closer, it began to look like a King Behamoth on steroids. The thing was huge, easily a King Behamoth's size, plus a half.

"Who's up for a fight?" asked Tidus. Auron called back, "not a chance, we go around it."

"Problem, it's looking like that is the only way in," Tidus said, "I'll get us by, just hang on." No more than a minute later, an idea had formed into his mind.

"Kimahri!" he yelled to the massive ronso, "grab hold of Yuna, make sure nothing happens to her." "Really Tidus, I can handle myself, there is no need to try to protect me," Yuna said.

"It's not that I doubt you, it's just that I need someone to still be conscious to bring us all back after this is over. Were gonna hit hard, and if no one is around to bring us back, the we are all screwed." With that, Kimahri grabbed Yuna in a bear hug, using as much of his body as possible to protect her.

The giant King Behamoth thing stood and watched as the little craft sped toward his post. The puny thing look like it might be fun to eat after he crushed it. But as the brazen craft came within swatting distance, something unexpected happened. He went to swipe the little thing into oblivion, and just as his giant claw was about to take it out, the little thing shot backward a fraction, and his claw went sweeping over it.

Tidus nearly killed the thrust when he came within the creature's striking distance, and almost immediately, threw the thrusters into full reverse, sweetly dancing out of the way of danger. Once again, the claw went for another swipe, and Tidus jammed the thrust to full power, and sent the machine shooting forward. Just as Tidus had anticipated, the monster caught the back of the machine, sending it flipping through the air. The hover slammed into the back leg of the monster, crushing it on impact. It flew through the air in a shower of debris, before flying into the entrance to Guadosalem.

Tidus went unconscious on impact when his leg was crushed between the roof and floor. Everyone else had fallen unconscious except for Lulu, who was on the verge of passing out, and Yuna. She quickly healed all of Lulu's wounds, who went to work melting away the metal tomb that surrounded the others. Slowly, one by one, Yuna found and healed her friends. Tidus was the last one to receive treatment. Even with all of her magic, Yuna could not get rid of the scar tissue on Tidus's crushed leg. But he wasn't the only one to receive permanent damage, Auron could add another, smaller scar to his face, and Kimahri would have a small patch of missing fur on his calf.

Just as the tattered group pulled themselves from the smoldering wreckage, a sinister laugh rang through the air, and they suddenly knew that the worst was yet to come. Seymour Guado stood in front of the Farplane entrance, and beside him was a score of familiar faces, all of them looking ready to kill on command.

* * *

Hail to the climactic suspense! Sure, it's clichéd, but who cares? This is my story and I will cliché all I want. So, as always, review please, please, please! And please be patient while waiting for the next chapter. It is coming! 


	22. Sooooo, there is such a thing as climati...

Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated, but hopefully I haven't gotten any worse. But like I said, it's coming. And it is here. I just gotta quickly reread the last chapter, and start another. Okay, "flexes fingers, and begins to type".

* * *

**_Chapter 22  
So, there is such a thing as climatic intro._**

As if Seymour wasn't enough, it was clear that he had found himself some powerful allies. Behind him stood Captain Lucil, General Barogen, Gatta, Kinoc, Baralai, Maroda, Maester Mika, and Tromell.

Paine looked at them and then turned to her allies. "Alright, 9 of them, 8 of us, I'll take the queer and the fat one."

"Excuse me, 8 of us" said Seymour with an obnoxious grin, "I have a planet to destroy, and can't be held up by you filth, so these fine people have agreed to make sure you get no further."

"No!" shouted Yuna to the group of souls standing behind Seymour, "you are my friends, it is Seymour who has betrayed you!" "Yuna don't bother," said Auron impatiently" "they are dead and under his control, they will not listen."

Yuna started to protest, but thought better of it. "Fine" she said, "I'll take the green guy with creepy fingers."

"I WILL NOT BE INUSULTED!" shouted Tromell. He dashed toward Yuna with speed a man of his age should never have. He was in front of her in a second, and his fist solidly connected with her jaw. "Since child hood I have been trained to be a fighting monk, my martial arts skills have carried me through more years than you will ever see!"

As he finished that last statement the rest of Seymour's group began to charge. Captain Lucil met up with Rikku, Maester Mika, who was a skilled black mage, began fighting Lulu, Baralai began to fight Paine, Auron and Kinoc went head to head, Tidus faced off against Gatta, Kimahri exchanged thrusts with Maroda and Wakka was fighting General Barogen.

The fight between Wakka and the General wasn't really a fight, it was closer to one man frustrating the crap out of another man. Unfortunately for the General, Wakka knew dark attack, and the General was very ill equipped to fend off blindness. This meant the General was stumbling around while being relentlessly pelted by a large ball with spikes coming out of the sides. Amidst the colorful language and yelps of pain, the general had finally managed to catch the pounding ball in a blind reach. He threw it in the opposite direction and desperately tried to clear his eyes as Wakka went chasing after it.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" the General shouted as he finally managed to clear his eyes, "now that I can see you, you're scr…" WHACK! ... The general reopened his eyes after a stunning blow, but once again saw nothing but blackness, "AH SONOFA !"

As one might have come to expect by now, it was a race between Paine and Auron. Who would finish their fight first?

As Paine looked over toward Auron during a fractional break in the action between her and Baralai, she saw that she needed to pick up her pace.

Though Kinoc was an excellent warrior monk, he held nothing to Auron, and it showed. Kinoc fought like a madman, but every lunge was blocked, every move, countered. He was being beaten out of energy, and would never be able to out last Auron.

Paine turned back toward her own fight with someone she had known all her life. Though she knew it would tear at her later, she didn't allow thoughts of remorse to enter her mind. Seeing Auron with a clear victory only made her try harder. She began a reckless onslaught against her opponent. Baralai, however, was not totally helpless. He knew that he had to hold out until she made a false move. He finally saw his chance, and took it. She left her stomach open for just a moment, and he struck her in the stomach. He then launched a vicious combo to her hand, landing four good strikes. Her head fogged, and she backed down to regain her senses, going on the defensive. She once again went on the offensive, with a little more caution. It wasn't long at all before she got the upper hand, slashing violently at his staff. Finally she knocked it out of his hands, and didn't even bother to look at his face as she prepared to finish what she had started.

"You once told me we were like family" he said, remembering the days of the Crimson Squad, hoping it would spark something to change her mind. What he got was the last thing he expected, she didn't even look at him, much less make atalk to him,as her blade made a clean sweep, striking at his head for the last time.

Auron's fight didn't finish nearly the same, instead of emotion, only anger ran through his head. After cleanly countering Kinoc's downward strike, pushing him upward and backward, off balance, he brought his arms back and made a great baseball bat swing at the unsteady Maester. Kinoc barely brought up his sword in time to save his life. The massive force of the Katana blade sent Kinoc tumbling backward. He got to his knees only to see a boot collide solidly with his face. He went sprawling backward and lost his grip on his sword. He reached for it while still on the ground only to see the great Katana bar his arms path as Auron stuck his sword into the ground point first, missing the maester's hand by a millimeter. Kinoc scrambled backward and got to his feet. He threw a feeble right hook at Auron who blocked and countered with an open palm to the center of his nose. An audible snap followed.

"I believe the members of the Crimson Squad would like me to do this," said Auron, and then he punched him square in the stomach. "And the for the warrior monks," Auron continued with a knee to Kinoc's face. "And the people of Spira who trusted you as a master," this was followed by the biggest right hook he could deliver, cleanly breaking his jaw. "And most importantly, me," and he grabbed Kinoc's throat and lifted him clean into the air. He took one look at Kinoc's face, which was now full of fear and hopelessness, and he threw the pitiful being through the air like an over-inflated football. He sailed through the air, crashing to the ground right in front of Seymour.

"Idiot!" Seymour spat in disgust, "you're no more useful now than you were before I was sent to the farplane." Seymour cast flare on Kinoc, lifting him into the air. His broken figure began to twist and contort in mid air. Finally he opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Instead, he exploded before their very eyes. If he had still been alive, his flesh would have splattered everywhere, but instead he burst into pyreflies.

* * *

Yes, yes, I know. I didn't pick a very good place to stop, but I just wanna get this damn thing posted already. And because I haven't posted in like three months,**_ I NEED REVIEWS!_**


	23. A Duel A Duel? To The Death! TO THE DEAT...

Wow, I'm updating like really fast this time. GO ME! You all know the drill, read, review, make me happy.

* * *

_Is that how it goes now? Is it oh so old? Is it made of lemon juice? Doorknob, ankle, cold._

The Llama Song

* * *

_Chapter 23... I think  
A duel. A duel? To the death! TO THE DEATH!_

_Hmm, that was pretty._ Thought Tidus as he watched Kinoc turn into rainbow fireworks.

As confident as he was in his skills and the skills of his friends, Gatta was proving to be a major irritation. It seemed the boy managed to grow some talent before returning to the real world. He was quick with a sword, and that wasn't helping Tidus any, who's true talent lay in his speed. Fencing with out a straight sword, wasn't helping either.

Tidus let himself be beat back toward the demolished hover, where his mind formulated a plan. He moved toward the back of the machine, heading toward the engine compartment. Finally he got within grabbing distance of the main engine, his backed turned to it. He sweetly parried a strike from Gatta, and launched into a back flip. His body paused for a split second in a vertical position as his hands rested on the battered hood. During that second he found what he was looking for, a gap between the engine compartment cover, and the body of the machine. As he finished his flip he lodged his sword in the gap, using the force of his fall to pry open the hatch.

Tidus had taken a gamble, and won. The machine was its self was of course, inoperable. Almost everything fragile and broken in someway. The very bulk of the engine however, is made of heavy metal. And since most of the blow of the crash had been on the front and bottom, the main part still ran. Most of the lines were leaking and a few pistons broke open, and it didn't have much more time before the fluids ran out, but the engine its self still turned over.

So Tidus grabbed the most intact looking hose, and yanked it out of its socket. Liquid burst out of the end of the hose and a high rate. Tidus pulled the hose in front of him and aimed it directly at Gatta. In the same motion, he cast a small fire spell right in front of the spraying liquid.

_I really hope this is flammable! _Thought Tidus. What he got in return was a hiss as the spraying water doused his small fire. He had grabbed the radiator line. Lucky for him though, Gatta was a bit surprised by the sudden flow of water at his face, and hesitated for a moment.

_Plan B._ He thought, and put his thumb over the end of the hose, making the water shoot out faster. This time he cast a blizzard spell in front of the water. What resulted was almost as devastating, and somehow, even more fun than making a flame thrower. Bolts of ice slammed into Gatta's head and shoulder, spinning him around and knocking him to the ground. The flying ice bullets pounded into his spine and the back of his head as he fell to the ground with a crash. Tidus put down his Icy Super Soaker of Doom, (yes, that's right, Icy, Super Soaker, of Doom) and walked over to his fallen opponent.

"You were always a little too eager to fight" said Tidus as he placed one foot near the base of Gatta's neck, the other, near his temple, and shifted his feet scissor-like, snapping Gatta's neck.

* * *

While all the swords and fancy moves and physical feats were going on everywhere else, Lulu and Mika were doing it all Merlin style. (There is no such thing as archaic porno, so don't even think about it) Forget physical combat, they managed to beat each other to a juicy pulp without even touching each other. Lulu was poisoned, she had been hit by demi thrice, she was burned, soaked, and incredibly cold, and she was just getting warmed up. Mika was faring just as well, only he had been hit by Flare about 4 times, was poisoned.

Lulu was summoning up another Flare when Mika hit her with a quick fire spell. She flinched but got right back to her casting. Mika, who was no longer an old man, had back the reflexes of young age, and made a swift dive as the Flare spell rushed at him. He was fast, but the spell still caught his legs, sending him spinning across the Guadosalem floor. He hit the rocky wall and rose to his feat. The spell after spell trade off was getting on his nerves. He rose his arms high into the air and begin forming Ultima.

"Hmm, I expected better of him" she thought, and dropped her Onion Knight doll. The tiny armor clad swordsmen charged at the deceased Maester.

It was a close race, but the Onion Knight made it to the Maester and stabbed it's tiny sword into his leg. Rage filled the man and he attempted to obliterate the tiny doll with his Ultima spell. A flesh went off knocking the man down. The doll went sailing across the room crashing into the door of the item shop. The master looked up just in time to see Lulu casting an Ultima spell. He jumped to his feet in a futile attempt to avoid the devastating blast. He was lifted off his feet and slammed into the rocky wall. Pain echoed throughout his entire body. He was about to try to stand back up when Lulu hit him with Thunderga. He was all but defeated, and the Moogle Queen launched her coup de grace. She double cast, first using waterga, lifting Mika into the air. While he flopped around in midair, she cast Blizzarga which crashed into him, slamming him once again into the rocky wall, and shattering on impact.

He fell to the ground, beaten, at the mercy of his opponent. It all finished when little Onion Knight waddled over to the fallen man, and plunged it's sword into his head.

* * *

Kimarhi and Moroda were probably the most evenly matched thus far. Both had matched the others every thrust and stab. Only a few minor scratches had been scored between them. The only advantage either of them had was Kimarhi had the superior size and strength. The Ronso kept trying to lock spears with Moroda, only to have the man weasel his way out of it.

The two spears crashed together, and with a quick shift of his arms, Moroda hit Kimarhi in the face with the butt of his spear. The ronso was stunned for less than a second, and Moroda hurriedly brought down his spear on Kimarhi's shoulder. His haste however lacked the necessary power to brake the ronso armor. Kimahri head butted Moroda, his horn driving into Moroda's forehead, leaving a bloody gash. Backing off, Moroda once again began stabbing at the ronso large torso. Kimahri wasn't fast enough to parry Moroda, and then get closer to the man. He was continually blocking the hurried thrusts, only barely keeping up with his opponent's onslaught.

Kimahri had had enough. After the 20th or so straight attack from his enemy, he parried, and intentionally dropped his spear. He then turned his left shoulder directly into the next oncoming thrust. The blade pierced his flesh and tore it's way violently into his muscles and tendons. Moroda eyes lit up with relief. He thought for sure he had won. Kimahri however, knew otherwise. With a huge roar, he grabbed the shaft of Moroda's spear before the man had any chance to pull it back. He ripped it from his opponent's hands and threw it into the doorway of the Guadosalem inn. Moroda dived for Kimahri's fallen spear only to meet his foot on the way.

The kick threw the man backward. Moroda got up, but he knew there was no hope. The 6'9" blue gargantuan of muscle towered over Moroda ready to tear him apart. Kimahri didn't even need a left shoulder to take him on. Moroda threw up his arms in a feeble attempt to block Kimahri's first punch, which accomplished nothing. The blow to the head sent the man staggering backward, somehow he managed to stay on his feet, only to be picked up by Kimahri, who proceeded to deftly toss him into the air. Moroda fell to the ground with a crash. Kimahri launched yet another kick, hitting the man in the chest, cracking a few ribs in the process. After sliding back 10 feet, out of pure spite, Moroda climbed slowly back to his feet.

Kimahri stepped in front of the dazed man, and with all his strength, launched his hardest possible right hook. He fist hit Moroda's jaw, and the velocity of the punch unintentionally snapped his neck. He twisted around in a half circle, falling for the last time on to his stomach. Kimahri took a last look at the fallen body. His glare was returned by the cold stare of the dead man's eyes, because Moroda's neck had twisted an entire 180 degrees.


	24. Three One on Ones Leads to Eight On One

What a surprise, I haven't updated in 90 million years. But what do you know, I'm back. Why the sudden change of heart, well, I started playing FFX again, and it just needs to be finished, so here it is, the epic conclusion of the 1 on 1 battles.

* * *

Intersting stuff here, a couple of chapters ago I mentioned I was eating gharahm crackers. And now,I am once again eating gahram crackers. Even more intersting, I haven't eaten gharahm crackers since that chapter. So when will the next chaper be? Hopefully before I eat gharhm crackers again.

* * *

Your all probably wondering, what the hell? You've already submitted this chapter, WELL TOUGH COOKIES, I'm doing it again. Why you ask, I'll tell you why.10 hits. I had10 hits to this chapter, and not ONE of them reviewed.WWWHHHHHYYY! After like 5 months I have finally decidedto update and you repay me by not reviewing. THAT MAKES ME FURIOUS! READ IT AGAIN, AND REVIEW THIS TIME!

* * *

General Barogen was one pissed off undead. Wakka and his accursed ball of hell was the bane of his existence for the past 5 minutes, and it was time to put an end to this madness.

Wakka too, had decided that it was time to finish the job, and so he launched into his multi hit overdrive. Grabbing his ball, he began spinning in circles like a madman. Amidst his cyclone spin, he let his ball fly, and did it ever fly. The ball was going so fast it seemed to multiply and become multiple balls pelting the General in an endless rain of torment. But before Wakka finished his assault, Barogen hit the floor, and the ball went sailing over his collapsed form,

Not missing his one opportunity to gain the upper-hand, Barogen picked himself up and raced toward Wakka.

"You made me do this" said the general, and he brought his knee straight upward in between Wakka's legs, into the ever so important family jewels.

The force of the blow actually lifted Wakka off of the ground. His eyes wide with shock. Before he could even recognize theexstent of the damage, Barogen palmed him in the chest, sending him flying.

Wakka lay on the ground a few feet from the general, who stood with a triumphant grin on his fat face.

"That… is possibly the most inhumane thing you could have thought of to do," croaked Wakka, "you shall be punished".

Barogen only laughed as he walked slowly toward the doubled over Wakka, who seemed all but immobile.

In the events that followed however, the tables once again turned dramatically. Wakka popped up from his fetal position and was upon the general in a flash.

He had leapt from his position on the ground and went spinning into the air, clubbing Barogen with both fists as he flew by. Then he landed swiftly on his hands, and horse kicked Barogen in the chest, sending him staggering backward in a daze.

"First rule of blitzball, ALWAYS WEAR A CUP!" shouted Wakka as he proceeded to give the general the same treatment to the testicles as he had just received. Wakka too, however received a big shock when Barogen barely flinched.

"Never send a man to do a women's job…" he said with a weird smile, "I ain't got no balls."

General had all the time in the world to hit Wakka, because the blitzer's mind was a vortex of "OMFG!"s and "tha… that's not right"s .

Barogen landed two blows to the stomach and one to the head and Wakka went down in heap. But there was still fight left in the Besaidian as he rolled out of the way just in time to avoid Barogen's incoming boot. He got up and sprinted toward his ball which lay on the other side of the bridge in which they were fighting.

Barogen raced after him but was no match for Wakka's speed. A dark buster later and he was on the ground. His eyes cleared just in time to see the ball slam down into his unprotected stomach. He turned over and began coughing up blood. He kicked out Wakka's legs and they both went into a brutal fist fight.

Before a minute had passed, both contestants were sporting black eyes, broken and bloody noses, cut lips, internal bleeding, and broken bones.

Wakka was worn out. He wasn't as physically strong as the general, and he couldn't keep up the fist fight much longer. The opportunity to win presented its self after Wakka dodged a rather large rock rocketed at his head by Barogen. The rock crashed through a near by window, shattering shards of glass everywhere. He dived through the broken window and rolled into the house he then picked up the largest shard of glass he could find and waited for the general to come.

Barogen burst through the door of the house, and seeing Wakka cornered, took a charge. He didn't even feel the glass shard pierce his skull between the eyes. He slammed into Wakka, nearly crushing him, and thought he had won it all, but then noticed his vision going blurry. He looked down at his nose to see a large red spot running off the end of his blurry face. He never knew what really killed him, as the shooting pain in his head lasted but a second before he hit the ground, cross eyed and tongue out.

* * *

Rikku and Captain Lucil were engaged in a duel of which blade was quicker. Amazingly, Captain Lucil was able to keep up with Rikku's double daggers, which danced around her like a million buzzards pecking away.

The Captain's sword was failing back and forth blocking off of Rikku's many attacks. Once Lucil almost took the battle when she blocked one of Rikku's daggers and dropped down low to avoid the second oncoming thrusts. Lucil swept Rikku's legs out from underneath her own left leg, and tried to impale the fallen thief with her sword. Rikku managed to avoid this in a flash when she dug her daggers I into the ground and scooted her self backward out of the way.

In the same motion she rolled backward onto her feet and before she was even properly standing up straight she threw one of her daggers at Captain Lucil, who was caught off guard. Before the damage could be done however Captain Lucil threw her arms upward in an attempt to bat of the incoming projectile. Her sword missed the dagger by a fraction, and the dagger lodged its self into her left arm with the sickening sound of metal piercing flesh, muscle, and bone.

Rikku however, was now short one dagger, and the captain charged like a beast, with her sword straight out in front in traditional phalanx form. Rikku however, stood confident, as she reached for her item bag, ready to hit Lucil with a water gem as she rushed. But to her surprise and disappointment, her bag was empty, as she had already used it on the fields leading to Guadosalem. So she had no choice but to take the charge. In a last ditch effort to dodge, she tucked into a ball and was in mid roll when Lucil's sword slashed through hip, cutting through the flesh and putting a slice in her pelvic bone just above her butt.

Luckily, she was ready, and she still had her healing items left. She grabbed an X-Potion amid the roll and was gulping it down while running after she finished her roll.

Lucil darted after her, only to be met by the energy stealing items thrown at her by Rikku. She felt weak and drained, and reached to her own item pouch to find a hi-potion for a quick fix, but found it missing. She looked up to see Rikku standing 40 feet away, holding the captain's item pouch.

"Finders keepers" she said with her trademark grin, and quickly fastened the pouch to her own waist.

"Let's finish this," said Lucil and brought back up her sword. But she knew she had already lost. Rikku was standing too far away to reach before she was hit with another mass of soul, stamina, and mana springs. She charged in vain, and the hail of items hit her like a brick wall.

Captain Lucil stumbled into striking distance with fogged vision and a blurry mind. Her first swing was easily ducked by Rikku who came back with an upward slash that tore through her gut. The captain was a very tough woman however, and managed another swing, this time parried by Rikku's dagger. She dropped her sword and leapt at Rikku, and they both went crashing to the ground. But that was her last stand. As they hit the ground, Rikku recovered first, and plunged her dagger into Lucil's chest.

It was all over, and to make her death quick, Rikku made he final stab into her head. Silencing the once honorable and respected Captain Lucil.

* * *

Yuna and Trommel, High Summoner and overly devoted body guard. A match made in hell. After the initial punch landed by Trommel, the match became a bob and weave contest. Yuna desperately trying to keep her distance from the charging Trommel, while Trommel was trying to avoid the hail of bullets bursting from Yuna's guns, which was no easy task.

Trommel seemed to have the upper hand though, with the battle being at close range. He took a hit from three of the bullets which bounced off his armor, but he managed to hit Yuna a good 8 times.

"Alright, none of this." Thought Yuna after seeing her lucky hits bounce of harmlessly. "I wonder if I can still do this"

She turned and ran from Trommel hastily firing scatterburst rounds at him. It didn't delay him much, but it would hopefully be enough.

She raised her hands into the air and began focusing on her energy's she hadn't used in many years. The powerful white magic she used to know, now without the aid of a staff, would be very difficult to pull off, but she was not going to try to fist fight her way out of this.

The energy surged through her body with a smooth yet fast sensation. She was going to try to perform a most complex feat and something she hadn't done for years…

Holy.

Trommel was charging, and Yuna wasn't ready. She knew she wouldn't be able to finish it in time. So she chose to get out of the way just before he crashed into her.

Still concentrating on her spell, she kept a wary eye on Trommel who was coming back again. She dodged again, but was too slow this time. He caught her in the legs, and sent her spinning across the floor. The white orbs around her dissipated.

She was angry now. They both rose to their feet. She ran away again, and once again he charged, but she was ready this time. After running but a few feet she stopped and dived backward. She hit Trommel's legs and sent him sliding across the floor. But she didn't bother to rise though. Again she began forming those white orbs.

While charging them she pulled out her gun and began firing poorly aimed shots at Trommel, keeping almost all of her focus on the Holy spell. By the time he was ready to attack again, she was ready to cast.

His fist was no more than 3 inches from her face when the white orbs hit him sideways. He fell over, clutching his ribs and side. Then Yuna opened fire.

The hail of bullets, pumping into his defenseless body while they were non-lethal thanks to his armor. But they did hurt. And they did cause damage. Trommel was writhing around on the floor as the endless hail of metal slugs began to tatter and tear his armor.

For a brief moment, the bullets stopped, and Trommel had thought somebody else had dispatched the Lady Yuna. This was not so however. Yuna was in fact, quiet fine, and making another Holy attack. This time there were no delays. Trommel heard the expulsion of magic and looked up to see a multitude of white balls flying at his face. Before he could duck down the first one hit him square in the face, nearly taking his head right off, and lifting his prone body an inch into the air. The second hit slightly lower, hitting his exposed neck, a lethal blow.

The rest of the orbs crashed into his body but made no difference. His crushed windpipe had already doomed him to die. After he had stopped flailing around and the gurgling noise had stopped , she turned around and left him, but not before giving him a parting gift. A ball of white spit on his face, complete with mucus and all.

* * *

Yeah, so Barogen was a girl after all... hell, I dont know why I put that in... must be the graham crackers.

Until next chapter… whenever that may be.

And by the way, if you completely ignored what I said at the top, READ IT, AND THEN REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!


End file.
